SuzuLulu Yaoi: Book 1, Price Check
by Cerulian
Summary: Forewarning, there is sex. This is a role-play-made-story between the same people who are doing Crow and Nature Spirit. It started as a role-play, and we decided to turn it into a book. Most of the credit for it goes to Speka. Each new addition will be called a book, for they are all stories from start to finish, it is done in one go. Wattpad and Facebook have it too. Enjoy.
1. SuzuLulu Yaoi: Book 1, Price Check

Everyone in Ashford Academy had been crowding together in the auditorium to hear an announcement that Milly Ashford, the Student Council President, was going to make. Due to not being prepared, despite calling the assembly, she was preparing papers behind the curtain while the other students held conversations. No one was exactly sure what the announcement was about but surely it was important. Many of the students thought it was a good time to get some homework that wasn't completed done while others took this time to text or be on social medias.

"Tch, it would be like Milly to call a meeting and not even be prepared for it." Lelouch placed a hand on his forehead and scrunched his nose. Lelouch didn't like when things were out of order and this for sure was one of those things.

"Well, it's not all bad. You get to miss out on classes Lelouch. Besides, we can all talk together after this for once. It's been a bit since we could." Suzaku responded. Suzaku could see that Lelouch was irritated, it wasn't very hard to see, but it wouldn't do him much good since this announcement would probably only last a few minutes.

"Yes, that may be true but it still wouldn't hurt for her to be ready," Lelouch sighed and placed his hand on his knee. "it has been a while hasn't it? I can't remember the last time we talked." It was impossible for Lelouch to stay mad when Suzaku could always get him to cheer up, no matter how hard he tried, Suzaku always made him happy. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, I guess being prepared would be helpful. Do you know where the rest of our group is though? I don't see Shirley anywhere." Suzaku asked curiously.

Lelouch looked around for the other students and noticed Anya coming over with Nunnaly. "Well there's Nunnally and Anya. But I have no idea where Shirley is. What about Rivalz, Gino, Kallen, Nina, and C.C.?"

Suzaku looked at the podium. "I have a feeling Rivalz is back there with Nina, Kallen and Milly. C.C. I don't know about, same with Gino."

"Well Rivalz does love Milly so I wouldn't doubt that. And if they're helping her then who knows what she's planning." Lelouch sighed.

Just then Gino walked into the auditorium, making his way through the crowd of seats until he sees Suzaku and Lelouch. He lightly slapped Suzaku on the back and sat beside him.

"Hey buddy, Milly say what this is all about yet?" Gino asked keeping his hand rested on Suzaku's back.

"No. She isn't even ready to present yet for some reason. We think Rivalz, Nina and Kallen are helping prepare it though." Suzaku responded brushing Gino's hand off of him, rubbing the area he slapped.

"Ah, well alright then. I'm guessing Rolo is in that empty seat beside Lelouch." Gino glances at an empty chair beside Lelouch and smirks. Gino knew how much Rolo loved Lelouch. It was no doubt that seat would have been saved for him.

Suzaku looked to the seat as well. "Probably. Or it may be Shirley once she finally shows up, wherever she is." Suzaku was debating if Shirley has asked someone else to keep her seat, or if it really was Rolo's.

The sound of running foot steps echoed from the hallway, getting louder as they came closer. The person ran into the auditorium and made their way through the crowd, sitting beside Lelouch, breathing heavily.

"S-Sorry, I'm late...was looking for C.C. and forgot that...Lelouch was saving my seat." Rolo panted, trying to get a few breaths of air. Rolo had noticed C.C. wasn't in the auditorium when the role call first happened so he decided to search for her. He never planned on forgetting about Lelouch, who was waiting for him to return.

"Well, I was wrong it seems. Rolo, did you find C.C.?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"No I didn't. I was hoping that she was here since I didn't see her." Rolo rubbed his head slightly.

"Then where on earth is she? She knows she should be here like everyone else." Lelouch crossed his arms in disapproval. Another thing Lelouch didn't like was how C.C. was always tardy for things. The only time she was on time was for the Pizza event - and that's because there was her favorite food.

"Knowing her, out somewhere saying weird things to people." Suzaku chuckled.

Milly came out from behind the curtain, her hair brushed against the curtain causing slight static. She tapped on the microphone saying the usual 'Testing, testing' quote that most do before talking on a microphone.

"Excuse me students. Thank you for coming down here for this meeting. I have a announcement to make about a new fund raiser that we'll be holding!" Milly smiled happily. Milly was always so happy and cheerful, she loved having fun and making the students do crazy things. It was mainly for her amusement.

"Remind me why we have so many fund raisers again..." Suzaku questioned.

"Because Milly likes to find ways to torture the students." Lelouch groaned and rubbed his temples. Lelouch wasn't wrong, Milly did hold a lot of fund raisers. Some were even for no reason. Lelouch never liked doing the fundraisers. Something always happened during them to make them more 'fun' as Milly would say.

"The fund raiser includes a few students wearing costumes to satisfy the buyers. I have a list here of the most voted students." Milly continued, holding the clipboard up slightly to show the students.

"Wait what? Isn't that basically the most popular students basically selling things in cosplay? Lelouch, I think your in trouble with this one..." Suzaku warned.

"WHA!?" Lelouch choked, looking at Suzaku startled. Lelouch didn't like where this was going already and now he defiantly didn't like it.

"That's correct Suzaku! Okay, now I will read off the students and what costumes they will be sporting. In fifth place we have Shirley who will be wearing a waitress costume. In fourth we have Anya who will be wearing a Gothic Lolita dress. In third we have C.C. who will be wearing a maid dress. In second we have Suzaku who will be wearing a tuxdedo." Milly chimmed.

"Oh no... I'm on that list... and I'll be in formal wear too. I'm going to feel like a butler..." Suzaku exasperated.

"And in first place we have Lelouch who will be sporting a black playboy bunny outfit with ears, a tail, fish net legging and heels!" Milly giggled loudly and clapped her hand while the other students clapped along.

"WHAT!? THERE'S NO WAY I'M WEARING THAT!" Lelouch yelled in disgust.

Suzaku started laughing, laughing to the point he fell out of his chair and landed on the floor.

"Your going to be a Playboy bunny!"

"This is too great!"

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch growled and smacking Suzaku's head.

Suzaku held his head where Lelouch had hit him. "Ow... no need to get abusive... Lulu~"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Lelouch's cheeks turned a bright pink as his shouting got shakier.

Suzaku looked to Gino. "Are you enjoying this as much as I am? It's been so long since I teased Lelouch like this."

"Pffft, this is hilarious!" Gino laughed loudly, holding his stomach. "Anya you need to get this on video with you're phone!"

"I'm already on it." Anya said in her usual dull voice while holding her phone, using the camera setting to record. Anya always enjoyed recording new videos and taking pictures for memories.

"See? This is actually funny Lulu. You should learn to laugh with us." Suzaku teased. Suzaku loved teasing Lelouch. He always thought he made the cutest faces.

"There's no way I'd laugh at this! You have a sick sense of humor!" Lelouch folded his arms and turned away, trying not to show his embarrassment.

Rivalz came bounding over holding two boxes, one with Suzaku's name and another with Lelouch's name. "Hey, I know you two want to act all lovey, but first put these on. Kallen and Nina are bringing a moving changing booth for you two."

"Act lovey?! And I'm not wearing that!" Lelouch hissed.

"You should see the look on your face Lelouch. You look so angry." Suzaku turned to Rivalz. "I agree though, I'm not wearing that."

"I'm afraid you two don't have much choice. We need to see if they fit your sizes. Nina and Kallen are waiting in the hallway with the changing booth." Rivalz shoved the boxes into Lelouch's and Suzaku's arms. "Have fun you love birds."

"I can't believe this! They expect us to wear these? At least yours is better. The only way I'm wearing this is if someone forces me!" Lelouch growled storming out of the auditorium and into the hallway. Suzaku quickly followed behind him, walking at his side until they reach the changing booth.

"Well, it can't get much worse than this, can it?" Suzaku asked, trying to calm Lelouch down.

"Knowing Milly, it can." Lelouch sighed.

Both the boys stop in front of the the two girls at the changing booth. One being Kallen and the other being Nina.

"Hey, have either of you seen Shirley? We have her costume here with us." Kallen asked.

"Yeah... We are also supposed to do the measuring on her for it." Nina added, pushing her glasses up.

"Hey, Lelouch. Maybe this is why we can't find Shirley. She already knew this was going to happen and is running away." Suzaku poked. Suzaku figured it was smart of Shirely to try and run but one way or another, she would be found.

"She's not getting out of this. I promise you that." Lelouch stuck his nose in the air and turned with a slight sway. "ROLO!"

Once again footsteps could be heard echoing in the hallway. It was Rolo coming to Lelouch's call for him. Once he reached the two boys he stopped.

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"Find Shirley and bring her here." Lelouch ordered. There was no way Shirley was escaping this, if Lelouch had to wear this crazy thing then so would Shirley.

"Roger!" Rolo saluted and started to run down the hallway, turning the corner and heading up the stairs to search.

"Sometimes, I wonder what drives him to follow your orders that well." Suzaku pondered.

"Either way.." Kallen shoved Lelouch and Suzaku into the booths. "get changing." Kallen always was forceful and demanding, it's probably why no one but Milly could walk all over her.

"But...I don't know how to put this on." Lelouch looks at the skimpy outfit. It was very short and slender. It was also a bit transparent, surely if he were to sweat even a little his nipples would be exposed.

"Im sure we can figure it out somehow." Suzaku said.

Just then shouting could be hear from down the hall, it was a female's voice along with a male.

"Let me go Rolo! I'm not taking part in this!" Shirley yelled coming from a distance.

"Yes you are Shirley. It's Milly's rule unless you want to fail." Rolo scolded.

"Sounds like Rolo found her Lelouch." Suzaku looked at Lelouch.

"But I don't think that any of the costumes Milly will choose will be good ones." Shirley complained, her voice getting closer.

"Get in here Shirley. We need to take your measurements for the Waitress outfit." Kallen said.

"The what!?" Shirley yelled. Shirley always was one to complain about almost everything, if she didn't like it then she would make it harder for everyone else.

"Oh come on, its not that bad. Lelouch is a Playboy Bunny after all." Nina added.

NINA! You don't need to announce it!" Lelouch shouted through the curtain. "I can't believe this..."

"In you go Shirley!" Rolo put Shirley down and pushed her into the changing room. Leave it up to Rolo to find who your looking for, he is an assassin after all.

The sound of a lock clicking came from the girl's booth.

"There. Now you can't escape." Kallen smirked.

"LELOUCH! Help me!" Shirley shouted.

"He is occupied with his Bunny." Suzaku teased.

"Stop squirming Shirely." Nina complained. It was clear Shirley didn't want the costume on but she didn't have to throw herself against the wall and practically shake both the booths.

"SHUT UP SUZAKU!" Lelouch glared at Suzaku, his face a bit pink.

"Would you rather have me say the entire thing? Besides, who doesnt know what your wearing by this point? Even Nunally and Anya were there." Suzaku pulled out the tuxedo to see it looks exactly like his knight uniform.

"Oh Milly... why must you do this..."

"H-How do you think I feel? At least you're in a boy costume!" Lelouch took off his jacket and shoes along with his socks. "I'm going to look like a tramp!"

"Drag Queen actually." Suzaku started to do the same, but started with his pants instead of his jacket.

"Whatever." Lelouch looked at Suzaku and stared for a bit. Lelouch wasn't really worried about the costume Suzaku would be wearing, he was more interested in seeing what was hiding under Suzaku's pants.

"See something you like Lelouch?"

"WHA?!" Lelouch's face turned as red as a tomato and turned his head away quickly. "N-No!" Lelouch unbuttoned his pants and took them off, his long half unbuttoned blouse was coving his lover half, making it seem like a dress.

Suzaku folded up his pants neatly and slid up behind Lelouch silently.

"Are you sure? Because I know how that blouse looks like a skirt and I like it."

"W-What are you doing!" Lelouch tensed up and turned even redder, grabbing his shirt to hold it down.

"Aw, so cute. Holding it down makes me like it even more." Suzaku teased.

"S-Stop it!" Lelouch let out a slight squeak and tried to hide a bit more.

"Now you see why Rivalz said act lovey?" Kallen called through the wall of the changing booth.

"Suzaku... Leave Lelouch alone..." Shirley added, jealousy was clear in her voice.

"Wh-what Kallen said..." Nina sputtered.

Suzaku turned red at the thought of how much they had heard. "O-Okay Lelouch. I'll stop."

"Thank you Shirley!" Lelouch unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. "Heh, that's what you get Suzaku." Lelouch stopped and stared blankly for a few seconds. "Wait...this is a skin tight suit which mean I can't wear underwear with it..."

"WE ARE STILL HERE YOU KNOW, WE DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Kallen shouted.

Suzaku, who was once standing, is now once again on the ground laughing loudly.

"A-AH! I'M SORRY!" Lelouch bowed in apology and kicked Suzaku.

Suzaku stood back up holding his gut trying to compose himself. "Alright, let's get this changing over and done with."

Lelouch removed his underwear quickly and slipped the suit on and everything else. "What the?" The suit perfectly hugged every curve of Lelouch's body. The way it curved with the arch of his back, how it hugged his ass, squeezed his chest, and defined his small waist made it seem as if Lelouch were actually a woman. The bunny ears, leggings, tail and heels all added to the effect.

"Lelouch... I think they took a look at your most recent physical data..." Suzaku finally put on his Knight jacket. "And this fits like a glove too. So they either did the same for me, or asked my superiors to give them my actual uniform."

Suzaku spun around looking at himself in his full uniform.

Lelouch silently hung his head down.

"Is everyone done? If so come out now. Also something I forgot to add, you have to act you're part." Milly chimmed. It would be like Milly to throw something like that in at the last minute.

"Thanks for the late addition Milly..." Suzaku groaned.

"Wait what!? Why do we have to act the part!?" Shirley asked.

"This.. might be fun after all..." Nina chuckled. Of course Nina would enjoy this now. She tends to get a little weird at times.

"It's for you're grade! Now come out please!" Milly called losing paitence.

"I'd rather not..." Suzaku grumbled.

"Do I have to come and get you...?" Milly growled.

"NO, NO. I'm coming." Suzaku walked out pulling Lelouch with him. "And I brought a present."

Lelouch continued to hang his head down, covering his face.

"An adorable present at that! Now start acting you're part please." Milly smiled.

Suzaku whispered in Lelouch's ear. "We are so screwed..."

Lelouch quietly whimpered back. " You don't say?"

"How does a Gothic Lolita act?" Anya asked. Anya always seemed like she only knew one emotion - and that was calm.

"As you are now just be cute as well." Milly smiled.

"I don't think she can do that part..." Suzaku mumbled under his breath.

Anya glanced at Suzaku and glared, then smiled happily and held a peace sign to her eye. "Alrighty then~"

Suzaku whispered to Lelouch. "I'm paying for that already..."

Lelouch nodded silently.

"Come on Lelouch. Let's see what you got!" Milly cheered.

Suzaku let go of Lelouch with a pat on the back. It was clear that Lelouch was already dying with embarrassment but Milly just wanted to make it worse.

Lelouch took a deep breath and looked at everyone and smiled seductively. Lelouch knew he had to get this over with somehow and it might as well be now.

"Hello there, I'm Lelouch. How may I serve your desires? I can do lots of fulfilling things~" Lelouch swayed his hips slightly. Lelouch couldn't believe he just said that, he could feel the blood rising to his face.

Suzaku went red in the face as some blood trickled out his nose.

"Good job Lelouch." Nina praised.

"I cant believe I know you..." Kallen's eye twitched.

Shirley's face also turned red, her body having the same reaction as Suzaku's.

"OH DEAR! Someone get a tissue for Suzaku and Shirley!" Milly called out.

Rolo walked over to Suzaku and Shirley. "Oh, here you two." Rolo pulled tissues out of his pocket and handed them to Suzaku and Shirley.

Suzaku and Shirley wiped their noses. Out of all the reactions someone could have, the two decided to have that one.

"S-sorry. I must not be feeling well." Suzaku swallowed.

"Y-yeah, same." Shirley stuttered.

"Are you both sure?" Lelouch slowly struted over to Suzaku and pressed against him. "Or do you like what you see~?' It was true that Lelouch didn't like acting like this but there way no way he was going to let the chance of getting even with Suzaku slip by.

"U-uhhhh..."

Suzaku quickly bolted in the direction of the Nurse's office.

"I'm going to go rest, See you later!"

"Y-yeah, me too!" Shirley started jogging in the same direction as Suzaku.

"I swear... those two are so easy to read at times." Kallen groaned.

Lelouch stood quietly, startled a bit. Lelouch knew he wanted a reaction out of Suzaku but he never expected that.

"I didn't...think I was that believable..." Lelouch's voice trailed off.

"Kallen fetch them from there and bring them to the auditorium." Milly ordered, waving her hand slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure to shove some tissue up their noses as well to prevent anything new." Kallen rolled her eyes.

"I would say Suzaku and Shirley are more weak to that stuff than your acting ability Lelouch." Nina answered.

"Oh. Well I always knew Suzaku for a pervert. And Kallen, you're lover boy has been looking for you all morning." Lelouch poked. Lelouch figured he needed to bring some attention away from the situation so he decided use Kallen as a distraction.

Kallen stared daggers at Lelouch. "Say that again..." Kallen didn't seem to like the remark one bit.

"You're lover boy, has been looking for you all morning~" Lelouch teased.

Kallen got right up into Lelouch's face. "You really want to do this...?"

"Sure, why not? Maybe it will get me out of this." Lelouch smiles.

"If you two don't stop, I'll have to detain you both. We can't have the number one student fighting to get out of the fund raiser. It would look bad for everyone. Now Lelouch, mind telling us who you saw?" Nina scolded and asked.

"Sure Nina, it was Gino. He met up with me and Suzaku in the auditorium and was looking for her." Lelouch responded. Sure Gino didn't actually say he was looking for Kallen but it was obvious that he wanted to see her, it was written all over his face. He really did love Kallen even if she was mean to him.

Kallen stormed off in the direction of the auditorium. You could practically see the fumes rising from her head.

"I'm going to wack him so hard..."

"Thank you Lelouch. And Kallen, remember to get Suzaku and Shirley." Nina called out.

"Yeah, yeah." Kallen grumbled turning around, heading to the Nurse's office first.

Lelouch chuckled, soon to be grabbed by Milly.

"Let's get going now. You're customers are waiting and you have TONS of them."

"I'm sure it's not that many." Lelouch sighed. Tons? That might have been exaggerated. There was no way that many people were here just to see Lelouch.

"Oh no, you have a line already several meters long. Same with Suzaku." Nina explained as they walked into the auditorium.

"WHA!? Seriously?!" Lelouch asked amazed. Lelouch swallowed and rethought about his options. He could run or perform. But sadly he would end up doing the second option since everyone but Nunnally could out run him.

"Yep, so get out there and shake you're money maker on that stripper pole we installed for you!" Milly shoved Lelouch up the stage steps.

"Stripper pole?!" Lelouch gasped. First it was the costume and now a stripper pole? They really wanted to ruin his reputation, didn't they?

Kallen exited the Nurse's office and passed through the hall heading to the auditorium, literally dragging Suzaku and Shirley by their shirts.

"Let's go you two... Remember, in character at all times." Kallen growled. It was clear that Kallen wasn't in a very good mood at all.

"I... hate... this..." Suzaku sighed.

"Same here..." Shirley agreed.

When they entered the auditorium, conversations of many kinds could be heard. Most were about the two main attractions, Suzaku and Lelouch. It seemed that they were already popular before they even started.

"Ah, there you both are! Perfect. You're groups are over there, please give them a good time for what they paid for." Milly smiled pointing towards the two empty booths.

"But do I act like a knight or a gentleman?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't want to do this..." Shirley whined.

"You act like both and you're doing it, if Lelouch can work up on that pole over there then you can do it!" Milly cheered.

Suzaku looks over in the direction of Lelouch's station. He was spinning around, moving up and down gracefully with his frail body.

"Oh... Lelouch..."

"But why did it have to be this kind of thing...?" Shirley whined some more.

Milly dropped her head down and let out a growling sigh, balling her fist.

"IF LELOUCH CAN WEAR THAT THEN YOU CAN DO THIS EASY TASK SHIRLEY! UNLESS YOU'RE AFRAID OF LELOUCH BEING BETTER THAN YOU AS A WOMEN, I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Milly screamed.

Suzaku and Kallen stifled with laughter. The thought of Lelouch being a better woman than Shirley was and interesting one.

"Alright... I'll do it..." Shirley mumbled embarrassed.

Suzaku started walking to his booth, still holding in the laughter.

Many girls instantly gathered to Suzaku, handing him money happily. They all seem to really be enjoying this while whistles could be heard from over at Lelouch's station. Men and women alike tossed money onto the stage with him.

Shirley begrudgingly walked off to her station which already had many people waiting paitently. Mumbling under her breath, she started to serve the people while she forced herself to act the part of a waitress.

"So, why did you choose this of all things, Milly?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Why? It's because everyone loves stuff like this. Mainly the perverts and nerds. Others can get a good laugh out of it. But to be honest, I've been asked by students to do this event." Milly answered.

"And the students who asked you would be those perverts and nerds I'm guessing? But what made you choose those costumes for everyone?" Kallen tilted her head.

"Yes those students. And they requested them. They debated on what would look good on who. And to be honest, I think they're right. But doesn't it seem a little odd that Lelouch knows how to use that pole almost perfectly?" Milly added and questioned, turning her head to watch Lelouch.

"I wouldn't question that. I mean, we don't really know anything about him. Do you even know who raised him and Nunnally?" Kallen looked at Milly.

"He raised both of them. They didn't have anyone except each other." Milly responded.

"Anything past that?" Kallen added.

"Nope. They lived like normal siblings." Milly glanced at Kallen.

"So it is entirely possible he had to use one of them before this." Kallen blinked.

"Yep." Milly nodded with her arms folded.

The sound of footsteps behind them cause them to turn, it was Gino. Gino smiled and placed his arm around Kallen.

Kallen looked at him ready to punch him in the stomach. "Yes?" Kallen asked.

"How are you girls doing?" Gino smiled.

"Fine, just watching Suzaku and Lelouch." Milly said, still watching the two boys.

"Get your hand off of me in 30 seconds or your going to the moon..." Kallen growled.

Gino pulled his arm away from Kallen in a hurry with a startled expression.

"Sorry..."

"It's been an annoying day." Kallen sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Gino asked.

"I had to fight with Shirley to get her outfit to fit right."

"Followed by dragging her and Suzaku back here after they fell quite easily by Lelouch's practice at being a Playboy Bunny."

"And that was just after hearing Suzaku sexual talk with Lelouch."

"And I have a feeling work will be needing me to do something important later as well..." Kallen grumbled.

"Sexual...talk?"

Gino rubbed his head. Gino knew that Suzaku tended to flirt with Lelouch at times but he has never heard him make any sexual remarks towards him.

"You do not want to know." Kallen sighed.

Gino chuckled. "I suppose not."

"I wonder if something will happen between them..." Milly mumbled.

"If you have to ask that question... Then probably." Kallen responded.

"Hehe~ Let's see what happens if we get them together alone on their break." Milly giggled happily.

"I think that's going to be interesting. What have they been like so far Gino? You saw them sitting together earlier, right?" Kallen asked Gino.

"Sure did. They were talking about spending time together more, Suzaku wanted to tease Lelouch but Lelouch got all flustered." Gino answered.

"Just them spending time together? Knowing Suzaku, he probably meant all of us." Kallen rubbed her eye.

"While Lelouch probably meant just them."

"I don't know, they both seemed pretty direct at each other." Gino added.

"Interesting~" Milly giggled. This made it more tempting for Milly to push the two closer, she wanted to know what happened if you got two hormonal boys in a room together for a few hours.

"That would explain the ruckus we heard during the assembly though." Kallen said, folding her arms.

"True. So are we slipping them together on their break then?" Gino asked.

"Seems like it. Someone is going to have to keep Shirley away though." Kallen looked at Gino and Milly.

"Definitely. We can get Rolo to get her. Wait, Rolo is looking for C.C. still. Okay then we can get Nina to get her." Milly pondered.

"Speaking of Nina, where did she go? She was with you guys earlier..." Kallen looked around.

Gino looked around as well. "Maybe she's watching Shirley or Anya. Wait a minute...C.C. was one of the cosplayers. So did Rolo find her and get her ready?"

"If your wanting the answer to that question, look over here." A familiar voice of a woman called.

C.C. was standing a short distance away from Gino with Rolo nearby.

"I need to do this for my grade, right? Then I won't complain about it yet."

Rolo waved at the three and smiled.

"Oh, well then. He really did find her." Gino stood surprised.

Milly whispered to Kallen. "I think he found her so easy because he likes her."

Kallen whispered back. "Probably... but he also found Shirley real quick too..."

"It's not like I tried to hide. I was on the roof like usual. And what is Lelouch doing?" C.C. asked looking at Lelouch with a curious look.

"Shaking his fine little ass on that stripper pole for money." Gino snickers and looks Lelouch up and down.

"Stop being weird. Besides, you have someone near you who looks a little mad." C.C. glanced at Kallen.

"Ohhhh Gino..." Kallen growled.

Gino started to sweat, realizing he said the wrongs words at the wrong time and in front of the wrong person. "Eh...heh...heh...Kallen you know I think you're more beautiful." Gino rubbed his head a bit worried.

Kallen stomped on his foot and walked away. "Yeah, too bad your a pervert."

Gino yelped from the sudden pain, noticing that Kallen was already halfway out of the auditorium, he chased after her. "H-Hey! Kallen wait!"

"Hehe, oh dear~" Milly giggled.

"Isn't it amusing to watch them?" C.C. asked.

"Yes it is." Rolo and Milly replied in unison.

"Milly. About the outfit. It was too small in certain areas, so I sent it to be tailored. Which is why I'm still currently in my School uniform that you gave to me." C.C. explained.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm just glad you didn't throw a fit like Shirley did. She honestly is trouble at times." Milly turned towards Rolo. "So then, are you going to watch C.C. perform and add to her money?" Milly snickered.

"M-Milly!" Rolo's face turned a bright red color. "I'm simply going to make sure that no one gets to touchy with her." Rolo's eyes darted back and forth as if he was searching for the words.

"Unnecessary. You know that I can easily handle any unwanted grabbers." C.C. replied.

"Uh, yes. I know you can. But it's just to be safe." Rolo poked his fingers together slightly.

"I see you also wish to actually contribute to my earnings. In that case you should also contribute to Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley and Anya." C.C. added.

Rolo's face turns even redder. "I wasn't going to watch! I was going to have my back to you!"

Rolo suddenly got quiet. He had realized that no matter what he said, C.C. would find a way to turn it against him. She was good at it after all. He let out a small sigh.

"Then how would you have been able to watch me for potential grabbers?" C.C. asked.

"...Okay fine...I wanted to watch as well." Rolo looked away slightly.

C.C. turned to Milly. "I don't understand men and hiding what they want."

Milly shruged and giggled. "Some are more shy than others, like Rolo here."

"It would seem so. And there are people waiting for me at what looks to be my area. Shall I attend to them even though I am not wearing my costume?" C.C. asked.

"For now, yes. I'll have Nina go get you're costume and while you change Rolo can handle them." Milly explained.

"ME?! But...what can I do?" Rolo asked.

"You're small and adorable, I'm sure they'll still love you." Milly smiled.

"Very well."

C.C. walked to her area as Kallen returned, looking a little less annoyed then before.

Rolo quickly followed C.C. without hesitation to her station.

"So how are you feeling now?" Milly asked.

"Better after hitting Gino a few times. Not enough to make him need bandages at least." Kallen answered.

Milly laughed a bit. "That boy loves you too much to let you stay mad."

"I suppose so. How is everyone doing? I see C.C. walking to her area with Rolo, but not in costume." Kallen says looking at C.C. and Rolo.

"Everyone is doing well. C.C.'s costume is being tailored so I'll have Nina get it. Rolo will distract the boys when she changes." Milly replied.

"I think when Nina is over there, she also guards where C.C. is changing for any guys who sneak past Rolo. We cant have our green haired maid having her picture taken like that. And if she finds them... well I'm more worried about that part." Kallen chuckled.

"That is true. They'd also have Rolo to worry about if she tells him. He won't take lightly to that." Milly warned.

"Yeah. Gino should be coming back soon, so we can send him to check on Shirley, Anya and Suzaku. I'm not letting him check on Lelouch." Kallen grumbled.

Milly smiled, trying to hold in a laugh as she sees Gino coming back over to the two girls.

"Heyo girls. I'm back." Gino grined.

"Hello Gino." Milly smiled.

"Hello pervert." Kallen snorted.

Gino frowned slightly. "Aww come on Kallen, I'm sorry."

"Then go check on Shirley, Anya and Suzaku." Kallen ordered.

"Alright, whatever you say." Gino kissed Kallen's forehead and started to walk off towards Shirley's station.

"And that is how you use anger to your advantage." Kallen snickered.

Milly clapped her hands. "Well done."

After Gino checked on Shirley and Anya, it was time for him to head over to Suzaku. He could still see a pretty big crowd of girls around him. "How you doing over here buddy?" Gino asked.

"Fine, but I'm running out of stuff to sell. Really fast." Suzaku pointed to his stock.

"Well when you're stuff sells out that's when you take a break. Rivalz will restock you're stuff." Gino explained.

"Alright."

Suzaku handed out 3 more items to clear out the rest of his inventory. "And that's the last of everything."

"Alrighty then, I'll tell Milly so she can get someone to check on Lelouch." Gino grinned.

"Alright." Suzaku nodded and started to walk out of the auitorium and into the hallway so he could enter the break room.

Gino headed back over to Milly and Kallen. "Suzaku sold everything and now is on break. Someone needs to get Lelouch off of that pole though."

"No shit. I can see him sweating from here."

"And to top it off, I can see his nipples and smell the sweat like I was standing right next to him." Kallen coughed a bit.

Gino chuckled and looked over at Lelouch, making sure that Kallen wouldn't notice him. "Well, well. He's sure got some little rosey ones now doesn't he~?" Gino cleared his throat and spoke again. "So who's getting him?"

"Not you. Where is Nina?" Kallen asked.

"I think she's with C.C. while she's changing. I see Rolo over there getting harassed." Milly laughed. Poor Rolo was struggling to keep half of the guys off of him.

"Hm... where is Nunnally?" Kallen looked around.

"She's over there with Arthur. She's supposed to talk to the crowd while everyone is on break and she keeps track of the money earned." Gino pointed over by the banner, there sat Nunnally happliy in her wheelchair.

"Then how about you head over there Milly? I need to make sure Gino doesn't get closer than he should." Kallen glared at Gino.

"Sure thing." Milly waved her hand and headed over to Lelouch, making her way through the crowd and onto the stage with Lelouch.

"Hey there sexy, time for you're break to see how much money you got." Milly watches Lelouch bend slightly to plant his feet on the ground again.

"Good because I'm getting tired. And you might need a few buckets for the money. I stuffed most of it in the breast part of this suit but no more will fit." Lelouch adjusts the top half of the suit.

Milly waved at Rivalz to come over to the stage. Rivalz scooted his way past everyone and stepped onto the stage.

"Hey, whats shaking? Other than your ass I mean." Rivalz joked. Rivalz was always one to make jokes about everything and anything, especially if it was something sexual.

"Really?" Lelouch placed a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes. "We need help getting this money to the fund raiser box. And I need to get this money out of my costume as well."

"Help me get the money, love?" Milly smiled at Rivalz.

Rivalz stood to the right of Lelouch. "Damn, that's a lot of money. Ready when you are Milly."

Milly started picking up bunches of money, putting it into her pockets while Lelouch once again fixed his upper half of the suit.

Rivalz looked at the top of Lelouch's suit. "That looks really uncomfortable. And almost like it's going to explode."

"It is, so can we hurry please?" Lelouch complained.

"I see only one way to get it all out quick enough. What about you Milly?" Rivalz smirked.

"I do believe I know what you're thinking~" Milly smirked back.

Lelouch stood quietly unsure what they were both talking about.

Rivalz grabbed onto one side of Lelouch's costume. "Looks pretty elasticy, so it should be fine."

"W-What are you doing?" Lelouch looked at Rivalz while Milly grabbed the other side.

"On three." Rivalz smiled.

"One." Milly smiled back.

"Two" Rivalz grinned.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Lelouch shouted.

"Three!" Milly cheered.

Rivalz suddenly pulled the right side of Lelouch's costume off, spilling out all the money held in that side.

Milly in unison, pulled down the other half of Lelouch's costume, causing more money to spill.

"H-Hey!" Lelouch yelled.

"And now your chest is exposed to the world~" Rivalz made a goofy face. It would be like Rivalz to mention that and even think of doing it.

Lelouch let out a loud squeal and used his arms to cover himself.

"THAT WASN'T CALLED FOR!" Lelouch's face was beat red.

"Hehe." Milly picked up the rest of the money. "Now to give this to Nunnally." Milly walked off the stage and headed towards Nunnally who was waiting happily for her arrival.

"I'll lead you to the break area Lelouch. Let's go." Rivalz stepped down the steps of the stage and started to guide Lelouch out of the auditorium and into the hallway.

Lelouch followed Rivalz still flustered as ever.

"It was either we reach our hands into your suit, or we let it explode. The only other options really." Rivalz explained.

"I think I would have preferred your hands." Lelouch sighed.

"You would have preferred our hands reaching along your chest, possibly grabbing stuff you dont want grabbed? I'd believe that if it was Suzaku doing it, but not me and Milly." Rivalz teased.

Lelouch choked on his own breath and punched Rivalz. "YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

Lelouch drew his hand back, looking down slightly with pink cheeks.

"Ow... Ow... You didn't have to hit me you know, it was all in good fun. Speaking of Suzaku though, he is on break too. I still need to finish restocking his stuff." Rivalz rubbed his head and chuckled.

"...Sorry. Well, um...good luck stocking his stuff." Lelouch apologized.

"Thanks." Rivalz grinned.

Rivalz opened a door that lead into the break room, which behind sits Suzaku.

"Here you go, break room." Rivalz motioned.

"Oh, hey Lelouch." Suzaku smiled.

"Hm?" Lelouch tilts his head a bit.

Rivalz suddenly pushed Lelouch into the room and locked it.

"WAH!" Lelouch stumbled and landed on the floor. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Sorry, Milly's orders. Ok, not really. More like it's for your safety. Did you see the faces of your fans when we took you off that pole?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch gave a startled look. "Jeez people are crazy lately. Especially fans."

"Yeah, they are."

"You should have heard the banging my fans did on that door." Suzaku sighed.

"Eh, well we're safe." Lelouch stood up and dusted himself off. "At least I hope..."

"Safe from others, yes. But not from me..." Suzaku mumbled to himself. It had been a while since Suzaku had Lelouch all alone in a room with him.

Lelouch bent over one of then benches in the break room and used his finger to fix the bottom half of his suit. "This thing hugs my ass too much."

"Well, you could just take it off. The other three people in this are all women, and they were assigned a different break room than this one. It'll be just us in here." Suzaku offered.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku, still bent over. "You'd like that wouldn't you? I remember you're reaction this morning, you dirty pervert~" Lelouch smirked with a slight purr to his voice.

Suzaku walked over to Lelouch calmly. "Of course I would. So will you take it off, or will I take it off for you?"

Lelouch eyes widen a bit. "You wouldn't..."

Suzaku put his hand on Lelouch's ass. "I would. And you know I would."

Lelouch let out a slight gasp at the feeling of Suzaku's hand. " W-Well good luck to you."

Suzaku pushed Lelouch down gently and laid on top of him. "I can hear your heart beating. Its beating faster than normal."

Lelouch breathed out a bit heavily. "S-So? That doesn't...mean anything." Lelouch looked around with his eyes.

Suzaku rubbed his hand on Lelouch's chest. "You never DID cover back up..."

Lelouch shivered slightly, his cheeks a light pink. "M-My mistake..."

Suzaku noticed the blush in Lelouch's cheeks. "Are you enjoying this Lulu?"

"D-Don't be stupid! And don't...call me Lulu." Lelouch breathed out a bit more.

Suzaku slowly started to move the lower half of Lelouch's suit off. "Well, it looks like to me you are enjoying this. Don forget I'm laying on you, and this is a skin tight outfit. I can feel you enjoying this..."

Lelouch let out a more shakey breath and shivered a bit more. "N-No...I'm just c-cold. And you're h-heavy." Lelouch's body tensed up a bit.

Suzaku poked Lelouch's crotch. "Don't lie to me. I'm a man too you know, I know how these things work."

Lelouch let out a slight moan. "S-Stop...it..."

"Come on Lulu, no one is going to interrupt us, You should listen to him a little more." Suzaku motioned to Lelouch's crotch.

Lelouch's face, no longer a light pink but a bright red, held an expression of want and embarrassment. "P-Please...I want..." Lelouch turned his head slightly.

"Want what?" Suzaku playfully rubbed Lelouch's crotch a bit.

Lelouch let out another soft moan. "I want...you to... "Lelouch hid his face slightly. "I want you to...use you're...to..." Lelouch let out a whine.

Suzaku presseed on Lelouch's crotch. "My what to what?"

Lelouch reached back to Suzaku's crotch and rubbed it slightly. "U-Use this...to go...here..." Lelouch moved his hand onto his own ass.

Suzaku laughed. "Say the words Lulu~"

Lelouch let out a heavy breath and placed both his hands on his ass. "Use you're...cock to fuck...my ass..." Lelouch's eyes were hazy and his face hot.

Suzaku laughed. "Soon. But first..."

Suzaku finally fully takes off the lower half of Lelouch's suit and started stroking his cock.

"Some foreplay."

Lelouch moaned softly and blushed. " Y-You're such a tease...first you make me say it...and now foreplay..."

"Dont worry, It wont last long." Suzaku cooed.

Suzaku started to take his pants off, taking Lelouch's cock into his mouth.

Lelouch bit his lip a bit and took another breath. "W-Why is this always so embarrassing?"

Suzaku gets his pants and underwear off, waving his cock in the air before rolling Lelouch over.

"Probably because you love it."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku's cock and blushed more. "H-How is that going to fit inside me?"

"We will find out, wont we?" Suzaku grinned.

Lelouch swallowed a bit and found his hand instantly taking a hold of Suzaku's cock. "I...I just...wanted to...try stroking...it a bit..."

Suzaku moved to the side of Lelouch to make it easier. "Stroke it all you want Lulu. Maybe even suck on it a bit if you want."

Lelouch stroked Suzaku's cock slowly and gave the tip a slight poke with his thumb. "I can feel it throbbing."

"Throbbing for you I might add." Suzaku mentioned.

Lelouch's face turned another shade of red as he licked the tip of Suzaku's cock. "It's pretty big and warm."

"I can't wait to shove this inside you. It'll get so much warmer." Suzaku said, breathing out.

Lelouch covered his face with his other hand and started to lick up and down the shaft.

"Mm... good idea to lubricate it."

Lelouch nibbled the head and took it halfway into his mouth "Mmm..."

Suzaku smirked, placing his hands on the back of Lelouch's head.

Lelouch glanced up at Suzaku slightly and started to move his head up and down.

"Sorry ahead of time."

Suzaku holds Lelouch's head in place as he started thrusting into Lelouch's mouth.

Lelouch closed his eyes tightly and startd to drool down on Suzaku's cock. "Mmph! Mmm!"

Suzaku started thrusting quicker feeling Lelouch's saliva runs down his cock. The wet moisture caused waves of pleasure to run through Suzaku's boy.

"Oh this feels good..."

Lelouch moved his tounge slightly against Suzaku's cock as he thrusted into his mouth.

Suzaku took his cock out of Lelouch's mouth.

"I dont want to fill your mouth up... I'm going to fill your ass to bursting."

Lelouch gasped a little after Suzaku pulled out of his mouth. "F-Filled to bursting?" Lelouch whimpered a bit.

Suzaku got behind Lelouch and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry, It wont hurt."

Lelouch blushed and nodded slightly. " If you say so..."

Suzaku didn't hesitate and shoved his entire cock into Lelouch's ass.

Lelouch let out a loud squeal and gasped from the sudden force, slightly moaning in the squeal.

Suzaku started to thrust into Lelouch's ass hard.

Lelouch squealed with every thrust Suzaku made, feeling the warmth from him being inside him. "I-It's so h-hot inside!"

Suzaku could feel Lelouch's asshole tightening on his cock every time he thrusted in, and it made him want Lelouch's ass all the more. "And your ass feels so nice! I just want to thrust it until I can't anymore!" Suzaku moaned.

"D-Don't say that! I-It makes me...feel hot and dirty." Lelouch panted slightly as Suzaku continued.

"Good, I want you to feel that way."

"This feels so good... Your ass is amazing Lelouch." Suzaku praised.

Lelouch panted loudly and smiled slightly. "Y-Yes...feels good. It's so good. Aaah~ Suzaku you're cock...is so good." Lelouch could feel his insides being mixed around by Suzaku's cock, sending hot waves of pleasure throughout his entire body. The heat from the thrusting fricktion made Lelouch's mind go crazy with so many dirty thoughts, he loved how Suzaku relentlessly plowed deep inside him. He just wanted to scream for Suzaku to cover him in his cum from head to toe, inside and out but he knew he couldn't do that, if he did he would never be able to live it down or face Suzaku ever again.

Suzaku panted heavily. "A-and your ass... It feels amazing..."

Lelouch let out joyful sounding moan and took deep breaths with each thrust. "S-Suzaku...if you ever...are in the mood to...have sex..." Lelouch blushed more. "T-Tell me so that...I can join you. I want to do this more with you...and only you~"

"S-same here... I only ever want to have sex... with you Lelouch... I only ever wanted to have sex with you all this time... I love you Lelouch, and I always will..." Suzaku panted.

Lelouch's eyes welled with some tears as he nodded and smiled. "I-I love you too Suzaku and I always will too..." Lelouch panted out.

Suzaku blushed hearing Lelouch say those words.

"Lelouch.. Im close..."

"I am too...m-make me yours Suzaku...f-fill me like you said you would before~" Lelouch begged.

Suzaku thrusted a few more times before shoving his cock as far as he could into Lelouch's ass and came.

Lelouch moaned loudly and came with Suzaku. "Hot...it's so hot inside, I feel like I'm melting..." Lelouch panted heavily. Lelouch could feel all of Suzaku's hot cum ooze inside his ass, filling him up.

Suzaku laid on Lelouch exausted. "That was... so good..."

Lelouch shivered slightly and breathed out. "I-It was...more than good, it was...amazing..."

Suzaku slowly took his cock out of Lelouch's ass. "W-we should probably get ready in case we get dragged out of here soon..."

Lelouch nodded tiredly and pulled himself up. "It wouldn't be good if we got caught..." Lelouch's face was still red as ever.

The doornob of the break room wriggled around slightly as a unlocking click was heard, the door coming open to reveal Rivalz.

"Come on you two. Break is- Er... wait what."

Lelouch's eyes widened and he hid behind Suzaku, grabbing his costume off the floor.

"Well shit. Hi Rivalz." Suzaku chuckled nervously.

"Well. I owe Milly some money now." Rivalz sighed.

Lelouch hid his face into Suzaku's neck.

Some footsteps echoed in the hallway untill they reached the doorway, Anya stood beside Rivalz with her usual unamused face.

"So they really did do something." Anya teased.

"Hey wait."

"YOU GUYS EXPECTED THIS!?" Suzaku shouted.

"Yes we did." Anya walked over to a locker and opened it, taking her phone. "I recorded for proof too." Anya stoped the recording and walked out past Rivalz into the halway and back to the auditorium.

"WHAT?!" Lelouch shreeked.

"OH GOD WHY!?" Suzaku paniced.

"We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Rivalz smiled.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Lelouch screamed, picking up a heavy shampoo bottle and throwing it at Rivalz, hitting him in the face.

"Nice hit!" Suzaku cheered.

Rivalz fell to the floor. "Oww..."

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! OUT OF ALL THE PERVERTED SHIT YOU DO! YOU DO THIS!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Lelouch yelled.

Three more sets of footsteps echoed from the hallway, one set sounding louder than the other two. The three entered the room revealing them to be Gino, Milly, and Kallen.

"Hehe~ Aren't we frisky? I love the part where Lelouch begged for you Suzaku." Milly giggled.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy for you two, or revolted at how you both acted like animals in heat. Oh, and even if you do manage to get the camera out of Anya's hands..." Kallen pointed behind herself and to the crowd. "THEY can see you, you know."

"I... hate... all... of... you... Except Lelouch." Suzaku growled.

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR! And I hate them too but not you Suzaku." Lelouch glared at the gang.

Shirley walked in the room and pushed everyone out, closing the door with herself still in the room.

"So... Lulu... Suzaku... Mind explaining why you two did this...?" Shirley gritted her teeth.

Lelouch stays silent behind Suzaku.

"Well...because..."

"Because we love each other." Suzaku answered.

"Right. We really do love each other more than anyone else." Lelouch smiled looking at Suzaku.

"Alright."

Shirley opened the door and walked out slightly stomping her feet.

"AT LEAST CLOSE THE DOOR AGAIN!" Suzaku yelled.

Lelouch quickly moved from behind Suzaku and kicked the door shut.

"Aww, are you locking us out? Then get dressed and be in your stands in 10 minutes. We are putting triple the stock for you Suzaku, and you are going to dance until you drop Lelouch - your popularity just skyrocketed. If you guys aren't out here in those 10 minutes, we are making this little video live." Nina ordered through the door. Leave it to Milly to have some sort of blackmail to use against the students.

"Well fuck. This took a very bad turn." Suzaku rubbed his neck.

Lelouch walked over to Suzaku and pressed against him. "It's actually not that bad...I find it exciting to be watched or at least caught, don't you?" Lelouch smiled seductively and placed a finger on Suzaku's bottom lip.

"I guess. But I was talking about the them making it live thing. That means the entire city will know." Suzaku added.

"Well yes, but why does it matter?" Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku. "Makes it more fun, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess it would mean we could have sex anywhere really." Suzaku pondered.

"Exactly. At work, the mall, home, park, clubs, fields, even school~" Lelouch wiggled his hips a bit.

Suzaku laid back against the wall.

"Hey, Nina? You can go ahead and make that video live anyways. I don't care, and neither does Lulu."

"Are you suuuure?" Nina asked.

"DON'T STEAL MY NICKNAME FOR HIM!" Shirley yelled.

"Yeah, go ahead and make it viral, hell upload it so the world knows if you want!" Lelouch giggled playfully and kissed Suzaku. "And Shirley, it's way cuter when Suzaku says it!"

A few minute pass as the voices of Suzaku and Lelouch fill the halls of the school, recounting their sexual encounter. Lelouch's moans and Suzaku's teasing voice echoed loudly in the auditorium.

"It's pretty interesting to hear us having sex." Suzaku smirked.

Lelouch blushed a bit. Lelouch couldn't believe he let his lust take over and allow such a thing to happen but for some odd reason, he didn't care. He felt alive and exhilarated.

"It's a little embarrassing to hear though but that's what makes it exciting!"

"Yeah. And hopefully because now we can just sit in here, people sell our stuff for us. Well, dance for you in your case." Suzaku smiled.

"They probably have Gino in you're place. And they either got one of the girls or Rolo in my place." Lelouch moved his hair.

"Probably Rolo. I can't imagine the three already doing this wanting your position, or any of the others either." Suzaku laughed.

"Poor Rolo." Lelouch sighed.

"Wonder if Rolo was in on the whole bet too." Suzaku wondered.

"I don't think so. He would have told me." Lelouch replied.

"Yeah, he would have." Suzaku nodded.

The screams and squeal of girls echoed throughout the halls and auditorium, some girls could even be heard screaming for a live show.

"As much as they want it, I'm too tired for a live show." Suzaku chuckled.

"Yeah, plus I'm pretty sure they'll all broke from buying stuff today. I say they'd have to pay to watch us." Lelouch bobbed his head around slightly.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything like that for free." Suzaku laughed.

"So what now? Do we sit here until the whole thing is over or do we head back out there?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, we could explore. I'll... let you change clothes entirely if you want. I can walk around in my Knight uniform." Suzaku offered.

"Alright, I'll grab my other clothes from the locker really quick and change." Lelouch reponded.

"Speaking of, when did Anya have time to slip that camera in here?" Suzaku asked.

"Probably before everyone started changing." Lelouch walked over to his locker and pulled out his clothes, dressing quickly.

"Makes sense." Suzaku nodded.

Suzaku opened the door the minute Lelouch was done changing and walked out, only to run back in and close and lock the door.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Fans. Fans EVERYWHERE." Suzaku paniced.

"How are we supposed to get out of here then?" Lelouch asked.

"Hopefully one of the others will clear them away soon." Suzaku sighed.

Lelouch tugged on Suzaku's sleeve.

"We could wait for that or climb out through there."

Lelouch pointed to the window. The same window that the boys used to reach the Girl's break room and pull pranks.

"Alright." Suzaku nodded.

Lelouch walked over to the window and pushed it open, carefully climbing out. Lelouch looked down before he fully was out the window to make sure there was solid ground under him and then he dropped down.

Suzaku followed Lelouch to the window and climbed out, doing the same as Lelouch. Suzaku stepped into the green grass and looked around to see that it was already dark out.

"Awesome. Now we can explore, and hopefully not get mobbed by fans." Suzaku smiled.

"Right. Where do we go first though?" Lelouch asked.

"Probably off school grounds." Suzaku responded.

"Alright then."

Lelouch grabbed onto Suzaku's arm and started walking along the sidewalk. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and so was the moon. The water in the foutain practically glowed from the full moon's moonlight. It looked really romantic.

"How about that fair that came to town two days ago?" Lelouch glanced at Suzaku.

"Sure. I can also drive us there in my Knightmare." Suzaku nodded.

"Alright. This is gonna be fun!"

Lelouch smiled happily. This was all very exciting for Lelouch since he never really took the time to have fun and enjoy the sites that the moon and stars could bring.

Suzaku lifted up Lelouch and ran into the school's parking lot where Lacelot was waiting.

Lelouch hung onto Suzaku, looking around for any nearby fan girls that could spot them as Suzaku made his was further in the parking lot.

Suzaku reached Lancelot to see it was surrounded by fangirls. Suzaku knew that these girls enjoyed the show but this was getting ridiculous.

"Well... shit." Suzaku frowned.

"Now what?" Lelouch asked.

Suddenly Nunnally came strolling outside in her wheelchair. She seemed to know where Suzaku and Lelouch were.

"If you're all looking for Suzaku and Lelouch, they went back inside." Nunnally lied.

The fan girls squealed, leaving Lancelot open and free. The girls ran and crowded into the building excitedly.

"And Nunnally is sweet like always." Suzaku smiled. Nunnally was always so sweet, she thought about other's feeling before herself.

Nunnally smiled in the direction of Suzaku's voice.

"Have fun you two."

Nunnally strolled back inside the school with a look of happiness.

Suzaku didn't waste a moment and quickly loaded both him and Lelouch into Lancelot.

Lelouch smiled and looked out the cockpit windshield. Everything was pretty high up from where they origanally were standing outside the Lancelot. Lelouch figured it was because the Lancelot was a lot taller and bigger than they were.

"This is the first time I've been in Lancelot officially."

"Yes, it is. Hold on!" Suzaku warned.

Suzaku turns Lancelot on, preparing to start driving to the fair.

Lelouch held on and watched Suzaku quietly as he got Lancelot moving, picking up speed to make the ride much quicker.

"This is going to be so fun~" Suzaku smiled.

"Anything with you is always fun Suzaku."

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled back. Suzaku felt happy hearing Lelouch say that to him, usually he was always so serious and couldn't give much praise.

Soon Lacelot arrived at the front of the fair. Bright, colorful lights were shining from every corner of the big field. Rollercoasters, booth games, food stands and a big Ferris Wheel were all included. The sounds of laughter and excited screams echoed from the entrance and exit of the fair.

"Doesn't this look fun Lulu?" Suzaku asked happily.

"This looks extremely fun! I've never actually be to a fair that was active. I've only been to one that was shut down. And that was with C.C." Lelouch said excitedly.

"With that crazy guy who attacked you, right?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah. So it wasn't even good." Lelouch looked down slightly.

"I suppose not. After all, whats so fun about almost getting killed?" Suzaku added.

"Exactly. But now, it'll be a lot more fun!" Lelouch smiled still looking out of Lancelot's windshield.

Suddenly loud crackles came from the streets's intercoms untill it formed a familar female voice.

"If any of our good citizens see Lelouch Lamperouge, notify Shirley Fenette immediately. She wants to smack the shit out of him. Why? We do not know." Nina's voice said echoing throughout the fair from the intercom and the many others lining the streets. The intercom crackled once more and turned off.

"And now you need a mask." Suzaku sighed.

"What did I even do to her?"

Lelouch looked at Suzaku confused.

"Might be the Lulu thing." Suzaku replied.

"Oh. Well I don't really need a mask if I use the hair extensions that Milly gave me to make me look more like a girl. If I add those into my hair and wear something more...girly...I could pass as a girl. I also need make-up though." Lelouch thought out loud.

"And we are going to get those... where?" Suzaku asked.

"Well there's a small clothing store around that corner there. It might also sell some make-up."

Lelouch pointed through the windshield to a small store at the end of the street.

Suzaku rised from the seat and gestured the controls to Lelouch. "Why dont you drive?"

Lelouch sat in the seat and took control of the Lancelot, carefully driving it to the corner store. As Lelouch drove Lancelot, he couldn't help but notice all the different shops in the area. Flowers shops, sweet shops, restraunts, toy stores, and much more. Lelouch thought it would be nice to come back here and shop one day. Soon Lancelot arrived at the front of the store and came to a hault.

"So who's going to go in and buy the stuff. I mean I can pay for it but can I really go in there? Do you think they didn't hear the announcement?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku.

"Alright, I'll go. but how are you going to pay for it if you can't even enter?" Suzaku tilted his head.

Lelouch pulled some money out of his wallet and placed it in Suzaku's hand. "Like that."

Suzaku kissed Lelouch's lips. "Smart ass... I'll be back quickly."

Lelouch smiled and kissed Suzaku back. "Alright, I'll be here."

Suzaku opened the Lancelot's cockpit and climbed out, heading into the store, a few minutes later Suzaku returns to Lancelot, climbing into the cockpit and shuts it. Suzaku fumbles a bit and practically tosses the stuff almost on top of Lelouch.

Lelouch caught the stuff and looked at it. Suzaku had bought quite a few girly things for Lelouch to wear, maybe they were all things that girls wore who interested him? If so, Lelouch surely wanted to pull it off better than the women who could have Suzaku's attention.

"Alright this will work."

Lelouch started to take his clothes off and put on the female clothes, looking into the windshield to do his make-up and add the hair extensions.

"Enjoying yourself?" Suzaku teased.

"I suppose. Anyway, how do I look? Do I still look like Lelouch?" Lelouch asked spinning slightly. Lelouch sported a black dress with frilly layers around the bottom, lace around the collar and sleeves, silk leggings that latched onto his underwear with heels that laced up his slim legs. His long and glossy black hair being held down with a black lace bonnet. His make-up a smokey seductive combination of black and purple.

"Nope. But I can't call you Lelouch or Lulu either. People will probably know thats you."

"So what should I call you?" Suzaku folded his arms.

"Umm...Luluko? No wait that was the genderbend event. How about Iei?" Lelouch asks. Lelouch had kind of hoped for a compliment on his changed apperance but he figured now wasn't the time. But he still couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that he had failed to catch Suzaku's eyes.

"Sure. Iei works." Suzaku nodded.

"Alright then, I'm now Iei."

Lelouch grabbed onto Suzaku's arm again.

"Let's leave Lancelot here. That way we will be more inconspicuous." Suzaku pointed out.

"Alright, oh!" Lelouch picked up his clothes and stuffed them into his purse. "Can't leave those there if someone investigates."

"True."

Suzaku picked up Lelouch and opened the cockpit once more, he carefully started to climb down untill he reached the ground. He gentley placed Lelouch on his feet and closed the cockpit with the Lancelot's remote control key. Lelouch once again took a hold of Suzaku's arm as he started leading back to the fair.

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku and smiled. Lelouch felt really happy to be with Suzaku right now, he'd always been hoping that a day like this would come but only thought it was a false hope.

"Do you think that Shirley would come looking for us with the others?"

"Probably. But because we will be in the fair, it will be hard for them to find us." Suzaku answered.

"Very true."

Suzaku and Lelouch walked to the entrance of the fair and waited in line. Soon they reached the front of the line.

"And even if we are found, run through all the rides and get back to Lancelot. Then we can get out of there." Suzaku added reaching inside his wallet.

"Alright. Hopefully they don't find us until we're about to leave." Lelouch laid his head on Suzaku's shoulder.

"Yeah."

Suzaku handed the money for the tickets to the women in the entrance booth, she gave a smile and handed him the tickets. "Have fun!" The woman waved as they both entered the fair.

"Our first date." Suzaku cooed.

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku with a big smile.

"Yeah, our first date. This is so exciting! Sorry if I'm being too jumpy."

"It's ok. Funny thing, our first date as a couple who are both guys, yet one of us is a woman to the eyes of the world." Suzaku chuckled.

"Yeah but it's for the best right now. Otherwise we can't even have a first date. I swear though, if Shirley calls me a scank because she thinks I'm a girl..." Lelouch blushed at the thought of being coupled with Suzaku, he really wanted that but neither had asked the other yet so how were they a couple?

'Watch it happen..." Suzaku sighed.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do first?" Lelouch asked.

"Bumpercars!" Suzaku grinned.

Lelouch giggled. "Alright bumpercars it is!"

"YAAAY!" Suzaku cheered.

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku and tugged his arm, leading in the direction to the bumpercars.

Suzaku raced past Lelouch to the bumpercars. Suzaku wanted to see if Lelouch would actually chase after him ad if he did then he wanted to make sure he'd get their first.

Lelouch chased after Suzaku but he knew that he was to slow to ever catch up to. It didn't stop him from at trying at least.

Suzaku ended up reaching the bumpercars first. Lelouch came up slowly, walking over tiredly.

"I win!" Suzaku laughed.

Lelouch breathed out a bit and laughed.

"You've always been faster than me."

"Maybe that's why I got in you first." Suzaku smirked.

Lelouch's face turned red and he covered it with his hands.

Suzaku took this opertunity to climb into a bumpercar.

"Come on Iei."

"Oh, coming!"

Lelouch ran over and climbed into a bumpercar beside Suzaku's.

"This is going to be fun." Suzaku laughed.

Lelouch smirked at Suzaku.

"Good luck Suzaku, you know how competitive I am~"

"True, but wasn't I the better driver?" Suzaku teased.

"That depends on you're take on driving."

Lelouch bumped Suzaku's car while he wasn't paying attention.

Suzaku responded by driving away, spinning around, just barely avoiding Lelouch's car and then hit it from behind.

"See? Better at driving." Suzaku gloated.

Lelouch drove in circles around Suzaku a few times.

"You're driving style is just fancy, while I'll just..." Lelouch hit Suzaku's car in the side. "hit you with full force to get more out of it~!"

Suzaku countered by zigzagging in front of Lelouch. "Ooooh yeah, Can't touch this~"

"Now you're just getting cocky, just like earlier with you're real one!"

Lelouch quickly hit Suzaku from behind.

"You liked that cock and you know it!"

Suzaku hit Lelouch from the side.

"It's true, I can't lie~" Lelouch giggled and smiled goofily. "I bet these other people think we're so weird!"

Lelouch turned his car and hit Suzaku straight from the front.

"Yeah, probably. Especially when the other people are..."

"Oh shit." Suzaku stopped.

Lelouch jerked from the last ram, causing his hair to fly over his face.

"Hehe, what's wrong?" Lelouch looked over while fixing his hair.

"Guess who entered the fair just now?" Suzaku whispered towards Lelouch.

"Shirley and the others?" Lelouch whispered back.

"Mhm. They haven't seen us yet though. Infact, they walked right by." Suzaku added.

"Probably because we were moving too much." Lelouch guessed.

The bumpercars had came to a stop as the intercom buzzed loudly to indicate someone was about to speak.

"Thank you for riding the bumpercars! Best played by the lovely couple here. Have fun for the rest of you're day!"

The intercom buzzed again and shut off.

"Well, looks like we got attention at least." Suzaku looked at the intercom.

"Yeah." Lelouch climbed out of the bumpercar and smoothed his dress. "So what's next?"

"Hmm... Because they are here, Ferris Wheel would be bad. It would essentially trap us." Suzaku climbed out of the bumpercar.

"So how about a booth game? Like that one over there?"

Lelouch pointed to a ring toss booth run by an old man.

"Sure. Lets go."

Lelouch pulld Suzaku over to the booth. It was a small booth with lots of lights and music, it was filled with many different prizes but there seemed to be one that stood out the most.

"Hello there, would you like to play Rugsby's Ring Toss?" The old man smiled.

"Sure. What's the rules?" Suzaku asked.

"You have to take three of these rings and toss them onto that little stuffed cat." The old man took three rings and made a throwing gesture towards the cat. "If you get all three, you win this stuffed bear."

The old man walked over to the one prize that stood out the most, it was a beautiful snow white stuffed bear with dark black eyes and an adorable purple bow on it's head, in it's arms was a bright red heart. The heart had a plastic cover over it, showing that you could write a message and place it inside to display it to the world.

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded at Suzaku excitedly.

"I'll try it then." Suzaku gave a thumbs up.

"Alright youngster." The old man picked up three rings and handed them to Suzaku. "Good luck."

Suzaku held the rings in his hand for a bit, carefully looking at the distance between him and the cat. It was pretty far away and kind of a small target. It would be hard to get them onto the cat but not impossible. Suzaku took aim and tossed all of the rings, one landing on each ear, and the last one landing on the nose.

"Congradulations! You got all three rings on the cat!" Little bells started to ring loudly to represent that someone had won.

"You did it Suzaku, you actually got it!" Lelouch cheered happily.

The old man walked over to the bear and took it off of the shelf. He walked back over to Suzaku and handed it to him.

Suzaku handed the bear to Lelouch. "Here you go Iei."

Lelouch took a hold of the bear and kissed Suzaku's cheek.

"Thank you so much Suzaku~"

Suzaku's face turned a bright red after he recieved Lelouch's kiss. "Your welcome."

"You youngsters are so cute together, remind me of my wife and me when we first came to a fair." The old man closed his eyes and smiled.

"You guys won a bear like this?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes we did. The same bear in fact. Me and my wife ran this booth after we got married but she soon got sick and died so she wanted me to continue the booth. And she hope that the bear would bring a new couple happiness." The old man explained, placing his hand on the booth wall, smiling at the bear.

"Well, she got her wish." Suzaku smiled.

"I'm glad she did. Thank you for playing." The old man smiled.

"No thank you for allowing us to receive such a gift." Lelouch bowed to the old man.

"Yeah. Have a good day, and year." Suzaku waved as he and Lelouch headed off.

"You too." The old man waved back, walking back into his booth.

"That was a nice old man. Very happy too." Lelouch said happily.

"Yeah, he was. Now, where do you want to go this time Iei?" Suzaku asked.

"Hmm...how about the rollercoaster?" Lelouch asked.

"Alright. Let's go."

Lelouch followed Suzaku, staring at the bear. Lelouch had never seen such a beautiful thing is his life, it was so pure as if nothing evil could even lay a hand on it.

"What do you think we should name it?" Lelouch glanced at Suzaku.

"It already has it's name." Suzaku answered.

"It does?" Lelouch tilted his head.

"Mhm. It's the name your using." Suzaku nodded.

"Iei?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku.

"Mhm." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch smiled. "Okay, Iei it is." Lelouch hugged the bear happily along with Suzaku's arm. Lelouch couldn't help but feel such warmth in his heart, to think that Suzaku wanted to name something after something Lelouch made up. It made his heart flutter.

Suzaku quickly pulled Lelouch behind a wood cutout, pinning him to the wall. Lelouch stared at Suzaku paralyzed. Suzaku's face was so close to his that he could feel his breath on his cheeks. Their bodies were also practically touching, Lelouch could feel Suzaku's heart beating against his chest. So many thoughts were spinning through Lelouch's head that it was making him dizzy. All he could do was stare into Suzaku's eyes - at least untill Suzaku turned his head away from Lelouch. Shirley and the others had just strolled past without noticing them.

"They either know we are here, or are here to have fun. Probably the former." Suzaku whispered.

"Maybe they heard the lady from the bumpercars announce us?" Lelouch whispered back. Lelouch felt a bit stupid, he was getting so caught up in the moment that he thought Suzaku would kiss him when he actually was just hiding Lelouch.

Lelouch peaked out from behind the wood cutout.

"Probably not. How would they know it was us?" Suzaku whispered again.

Lelouch shruged and stepped out from behind the cutout, his face a bit pink. "Maybe they found the Lancelot?"

"Well they seem to be gone now, so let's go." Lelouch returned to his normal voice.

"Alright." Suzaku nodded.

Suzaku and Lelouch head over to the rollercoaster, waiting in line to eventually reach the front of the line. It was a really big rollercoaster with many designs and lights, music even played at the station.

"Where should we sit?" Lelouch asked.

"At the front of course." Suzaku grinned.

Lelouch nodded and sat in the front car with Suzaku, placing Iei in between them.

"How high does this thing even go?" Lelouch asked, making sure Iei was properly in the seatbelt with them.

Suzaku looked up.

"High."

"Oh...Well it can't possibly be too high. I have my SuzaTeddy and Iei here so I'm safe." Lelouch smiled.

"S-SuzaTeddy?" Suzaku stuttered.

"I figured since you call me Lulu/Iei that I should call you something. And you're super cuddly so I came up with SuzaTeddy."

Suzaku blushed at the name.

"A-Alright."

The ride shook slightly to idicate that it started moving, it slowly moved in a straight line untill it came to a up hill rail.

Lelouch smiled.

Suzaku smiled back weakly.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

The ride started to move up the rail, shaking slightly with every asend.

"Thrills make me feel weird, I just hope happy thrills don't do the same." Suzaku chuckled a bit.

"Weird? As in what type of weird?" Lelouch glanced back and forth from the height of the ride to Suzaku.

"Did I ever tell you about those weird feelings I got sometimes while fighting in Lancelot?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't think so." Lelouch started to sweat slightly.

"I just more or less almost pass out." Suzaku responded.

"Oh. Well that's something alright. Umm...i-is it just me or is t-this thing getting a b-bit to high?"

Lelouch looked over the side of the cart.

Suzaku looked over as well.

"Lancelot looks small... Lancelot isn't small by any means..."

"Exactly...heh...heh. N-No it's just our imagination, it's not that high up." Lelouch waved his hand is denial.

Suzaku tapped Lelouch's shoulder.

"I can see the school. I shouldn't be able to see the school." Suzaku swallowed and pointed.

"W-W-W-What!?" Lelouch looked in the direction Suzaku pointed. over. "Oh god."

The ride slowly started to make an arch to indicate the ride was on a hill.

"Oh god, oh god, Suzaku we're WAY too high up! And now we're gonna drop!" Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand and gripped Iei in the other.

"HOLD ON TO IEI TIGHTLY, WE ARE DROPPING HARD!"

The ride finally reaches the edge of the hill and plumits down at a high speed.

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIE ON HERE! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA FROM THE TIME I MEANTIONED THE ROLLERCOASTER!"

Lelouch screamed loudly.

Suzaku's head bobbed around slightly as everything went black.

"AAAH! SUZAKU! WAKE UP!" Lelouch yelled.

"I see stars..."

The ride continued to whip everyone around, going over small hills untill it dives underground.

"EEEEK! IT'S DARK!" Lelouch screamed.

"Wheee..."

The ride suddenly shoots up, not losing any speed, jerking Suzaku awake from the force.

"I'M AWAKE AND NOW I WISH WASN'T!"

Lelouch closed his eyes. "OH GOD IT'S WORSE WITH CLOSED EYES!" Lelouch opened his eyes again.

"FROM NOW ON, NO ROLLERCOASTERS!" Suzaku shouted.

"ONLY SMALLER ONES!" Lelouch shouted back.

Lelouch gripped Suzaku's hand tightly.

"IF WE WANT ROLLERCOASTERS, I'LL JUMP AROUND IN LANCELOT!"

"OR I COULD JUST RIDE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT WORKS TOO!" Lelouch squealed.

The ride goes into loopty loop with a sharp turn and slows down, stopping back in the station. Everyone, excluding Suzaku and Lelouch, were either laughing or crying.

"We survived..."

Lelouch, still holding tightly onto Iei and Suzaku's hand, was shivering and chattering his teeth.

"Y-Yay..." Lelouch shivered.

Suzaku looked over past some of the crowd.

"Only to fall into the hands of the devil. Because Shirley sees us, and she can recognize me. She is going to be sooooo pissed..." Suzaku groaned.

Lelouch fixed his hair and got out of the car, holding onto Suzaku's hand.

Lelouch glanced over at Shirley and pulled Suzaku down the steps of the rollercoaster quickly.

"Uh, Shirley...they're getting away." Gino said, watching Suzaku and a girl run off.

"I see that Gino. But they can't run when we have Lancelot surrounded. Let's just wait and see." Shirley scoffed.

Gino scratched his head.

"All I saw was Suzaku."

Milly looked down the railing at Suzaku and the girl.

"He's with a girl though. Don't know who she is."

"Who else can it be? Both Suzaku and Lelouch left, and they had just had sex. No way Suzaku would be dating a girl at the same time." Shirley whined.

"But what if he is? What if she was there before Lelouch? And Lelouch could have went home for all we know." Milly replied.

Anya walked over to the railing and pulled out her phone, entering the camera setting to start recording Suzaku and the girl run away.

"Simple. We know Suzaku isn't that kind of person. And do you all remember when Lelouch dressed like a girl once before?" Shirley turned to face the gang.

"Well yeah but why would he dress as a girl now if we already know he loves Suzaku?" Gino asked.

"Did you really also forget the announcement Nina made?" Shirley looked at Gino annoyed.

"Oh right. Why do you wanna hit Lelouch?" Gino rubbed his neck.

"Remember what he said about Lulu?" Shirely asked.

Gino scratched his head and looked at Rivalz.

"No I don't, do you Rivalz?" Gino asked Rivalz.

"Lelouch said it was cuter when Suzaku called him Lulu than when Shirley does it. And because Shirley has been calling him that for years, and Suzaku just started, she feels very betrayed." Rivalz explained.

"Oooooh." Gino nodded slowly.

"Shirley you better not hurt my brother." Nunnally called out.

"I think it's too late to stop it. Just gotta hope on Suzaku to save the day." Rivalz sighed.

Nunnally puffed her cheeks. "If she hurts him I'll...I'll...umm...I'll send Arthur to scratch up her face!"

Rivalz shook his head. "I don't even think she can hear you."

Nunnally pouted.

"But what if it is a girl who just looks like Lelouch?" Gino asked.

"I can tell Lelouch from normal women. Lelouch looks like a scank. The others don't." Shirley folded her arms.

"Ooooh that's it! Get her Arthur!" Nunnally yelled out.

Arthur jumped from Nunnally's lap and onto Shirley's face, scratching her.

Shirley flailed a bit, picking Arthur off her face and put him back in Nunnally's lap. "Bad Arthur."

"You might want to let this go before you also piss off Lelouch, Shirley." Rivalz mentioned.

"Hell no. I will hit him so hard he will think he just had sex." Shirley glared.

"Damn, that's some hard ass hitting." Gino chuckled a bit.

"And I think she means it." Rivalz added.

"She's just gonna make Lelouch mad, isn't she?" Milly looked over at Kallen.

"Probably. And then Lelouch is going to get mad in return. And then Suzaku will get mad, the Nunnally will get mad, then Arthur will get mad and so on so forth until we are one giant ball of anger." Kallen sighed.

"Exactly." Milly glanced at Shirley.

"But god forbid we try and stop it." Kallen placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, someone will die then probably." Rivalz looked over at Kallen and Milly.

Milly snickered.

"It's gonna be Shirley." Rolo sighed.

Meanwhile, Lelouch kept running untill they came across a food stand. Lelouch tugged Suzaku behind it and stopped.

"Ha...ah...I think we lost them." Lelouch panted.

"For how long though? We need to get out of here." Suzaku said, breathing out.

"Not sure for how long. And if you think we should leave then let's go. This has already been a really good first date." Lelouch smiled at Suzaku.

"Then I think it's safe to say this was a success, and hightail it out of here before it becomes a disaster."

Lelouch nodded and held onto Suzaku's arm.

Suzaku started to stealthily leads him and Lelouch to the fair's exit.

Lelouch followed as best as he could while keeping a watch out for Shirley and the others.

Lelouch and Suzaku eventually arrive at the exit without incident.

"That went well." Suzaku smiled.

"Yeah it did. I'm glad." Lelouch smiled back.

"Now we just hop in Lancelot and we are off."

"Why don't you lead to Lancelot?" Suzaku asked.

"Alright, let's go." Lelouch grabbed onto Suzaku's hand now, heading in the direction that Lancelot was left.

"I'm glad you had a great time Lelouch. We even won Iei." Suzaku said happily.

"To be honest Suzaku, just seeing you everyday at school made everything better for me. And what happened today just completed everything." Lelouch couldn't help but tell Suzaku how he really felt, it was all building up inside ready to burst. He wanted Suzaku to know how much he loved him.

Lelouch smileed holding Iei. "She's also really adorable~"

"Hehe... Looks like that goes for both of us."

Lelouch blushed and kissed Suzaku on the lips. Suzaku blushed as well and leaned into the kiss, Lelouch, wrapped his arms around Suzaku while holding Iei by the arm in one of his hands.

Suzaku broke the kiss and looked around. "I do wonder though, we only saw Nunnally, Gino, Rivalz, Kallen, Milly and Shirley. Where is everyone else?"

"I thought I saw Anya and Rolo. I don't know where Nina and C.C. are."

Lelouch looked around a bit.

"Wait. If they were looking for us... that means they knew we where there. Oh god they found Lancelot. I think I know where the others are now..." Suzaku paniced.

Lelouch's eyes widened. "And we were going straight to Lancelot too."

"And we still caught you without you going there." Shirley called out.

"Well. Shit." Suzaku snapped his fingers. Shirley and the others walked out of the fair's exit and over to the two boys.

Lelouch hid behind Suzaku. Everything was gong perfectly untill Shirly had to come and ruin it, Lelouch was finally getting the kiss he wanted.

"Stop hiding Lelouch. I know it's you, you scank."

Lelouch's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"S-SCANK!?" Lelouch handed Iei to Suzaku and walked up to Shirley. He drew back his hand and slapped her across the face. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SCANK YOU LITTLE PISSY WISHY WASHY BITCH!? I'M THE SCANK, WHEN YOU CONSTANLY FLIRT AND TRY TO DO SEDUCTIVE THINGS TO GET MY ATTENTION!? DON'T GET PISSY LIKE A BITCH ON HER PERIOD JUST BECAUSE I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU'RE SHALLOW ASS! I HONESTLY HATE WHEN YOU CALL ME LULU, I HONESTLY HATE EVRYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE JUST SO ANNOYING, PLAYING HARD TO GET ALL THE TIME!"

"Oh. Well then." Suzaku stared blankly.

"Your the one dressing up as a woman just so you can go somewhere with the man you see every god damn day! It's pathetic what your doing, and you know it!" Shirley yelled, holding her cheek.

"Hey now. That was uncalled for bitch. Lulu loves me and you know it, now get off your high horse." Suzaku glared.

Shirley stomped over to Suzaku to try and smack Suzaku.

Lelouch grabbed Shirley's arm and threw her to the floor.

"I'm pathetic?! HA! What do you think you do to a man you see everyday!? You flirt with me seductively which sucks coming from you! You're the bitch who invented it! And don't you dare touch him!" Lelouch scoffed.

"I dont know about you guys, but I'm enjoying the show." C.C. smirked.

"Me too." Anya continued to record with her phone.

"This was bound to happen eventually, like Lelouch and Suzaku getting together." Rivalz commented.

"I agree on that one." Milly nodded.

"I told you to not hurt my brother's feelings you...you...big fat headed jerk!" Nunnally yelled.

"And so far it's going like I predicted..." Kallen stood silently.

"Sure is." Milly laughed.

"So don't get pissy that you didn't get you're way! It's no wonder that no one likes you or wants to date you!" Lelouch glared getting off Shirley.

"Arthur looks like he is ready to attack." Suzaku mentioned.

"Get her Arthur!" Nunnally ordered.

"Nailed it." Kallen snapped her fingers.

"You all owe me money now."

Arthur jumped off of Nunnally's lap and jumped on Shirley, scratching her face.

"And there he goes..." Rolo said as he watched Arthur on Shirley.

Lelouch walked back over to Suzaku and held his arm.

"I feel bad but don't at the same time." Suzaku said.

"Don't even. She never cared about anyone but her feelings." Lelouch stuck his nose up slightly.

Shirley struggled on the ground, flailing her arms somehow getting Arthur off of her face. She climbed to her feet and quickly runs off.

"Bye bitch~" Lelouch waved in the directon that Shirley ran.

"Well. That resolved rather peacefully." Suzaku said breaking the silence.

"Thanks to Arthur." Rolo said picking Arthur up and placing him in Nunnally's lap.

"So who is going to pay me for calling all the names right?" Kallen asked.

Milly reached into her wallet and pulled out twenty dollars, placing the money in Kallen's hand.

"There you go boo."

"Awesome." Kallen grinned.

"Well. This has been and eventful day." Suzaku laughed.

"So before we all leave...anyone wanna ride on the Ferris Wheel?" Milly asked pointing in the direction of the ride.

Suzaku lifted both his and Lelouch's hands.

"Alrghty, to the Ferris Wheel!"

Milly pointed in a leading gesture as they headed back into the fair, walking over to the Ferris Wheel.

"But I'm riding with Rivalz."

"SWEET!" Rivalz cheered.

"Haha, he's over happy about that." Gino laughed.

"I don't need to say who I'm riding with." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch smiled back.

"Gino, your with me." Kallen said.

"Woo!" Gino threw his fist up in the air.

"I'll ride with Nunnally." Anya added.

"Yay~" Nunnally smiled.

"So I either get C.C. or Nina." Rolo mentioned.

"I'll ride alone." C.C. responded.

"So I ride with Nina then." Rolo said.

"Ew."

Nina pushed C.C. towards Rolo.

"I'll be the alone rider."

"WHAT?! WHY AM I EW?!" Rolo asked shocked.

Suzaku whispered in Rolo's ear. "Lesbian, remember? That, and even if you were a girl, not even close to her type."

Rolo whispered back. "Yeah but still, that's hurtful."

Suzaku whispered again to Rolo. "And you expected different from Nina?"

Rolo continued to whisper back. "Not really."

"Point proven." Suzaku laughed.

Rolo shruged.

"Fine. Then Ill ride with Rolo." C.C. nodded.

Everyone gathered with their partners at the Ferris Wheel and they each take a different car. Arthur decided to ride with Nina to keep her company.

"Well, looks like everything was alright in the end." Suzaku sighed happily.

"Yeah. Everyone, excluding Shirley, got something good in the end." Lelouch smiled.

Lelouch leaned against Suzaku.

"Eh. She can get bent. She was a bitch at the end after all." Kallen shrugged.

"That is overly true my little red haired cupcake." Gino wrapped his arm around Kallen.

"Oh, get a room."

Suzaku kicked them into the Ferris Wheel car waiting for them.

Gino stumbled with Kallen into the car.

"I should be saying that to you and Lelouch!" Gino called out playfully.

"We had a room, you guys just decided to invade it!" Suzaku called back.

Lelouch blushed and chuckled.

Gino and Kallen's car door closes and the next one opens.

"Congrats on you're lovely date you two." Rolo smiled.

"Thanks Rolo. Try to not get replaced by the candy too quickly."

Suzaku lead Lelouch into the car, making sure his dress didn't get caught on anything.

"Wait what?" Rolo stood puzzled, unsure of what Suzaku meant.

"Have fun you two, try not to fuck in the car!" Milly teased.

"MILLY!" Suzaku choked.

Lelouch covered his face.

"Hehe~ It's true!"

The car door closed and moved along so everyone else could get into a car.

"That... was so embarassing..." Suzaku chuckled a bit.

"It was...but we did say we'd do it anywhere." Lelouch leaned against Suzaku again, looking out the window.

"Im still recovering from that rollercoaster though. What about you?" Suzaku asked.

"Same here." Lelouch giggled a bit.

"Such a nice view though - and not one that is going to scare us to death either." Suzaku joked.

"It's beautiful, I've always wanted to see something like this with someone I loved." Lelouch smiles holding onto Iei. Everything in the fair could be seen at the height they were at. The Bumpercars that they had their silly conversation at, the Rollercoaster that they feared for their life, and even the small Ring Toss booth that Rugsby the old man ran where they won Iei.

"Same with me Lulu." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch sat silently for a few seconds and looked at Suzaku.

Suzaku leaned against Lelouch.

"I said it once already. Lelouch, I love you."

Lelouch smiled.

"I love you too Suzaku. But we're doing all this yet...no one has asked to be a lover to the other." Lelouch said looking into Suzaku's eyes. It was finally time for Lelouch to bring that up, it was time for them to get their true feelings out uninterrupted. They were all alone together.

"Then let me. Lelouch Lamperouge, will you be my lover?" Suzaku asked, taking Lelouch's hand.

Lelouch blushed a bright red with small tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Suzaku. I will be you're lover."

Suddenly fireworks started to shoot off, lighting up the sky with beautiful colors. Some were set in patterns to form pictures while others were in a large spray of squiggles and lines.

"Oh! Fireworks! We should video this." Lelouch turned toward the window suprised.

"I think Anya already is." Suzaku smiled pointing out the window.

Anya waved at the two in the other car close to them, gesturing for them to have another kiss. Anya knew that Lelouch had been waiting for something like this so she wanted to catch this for them both and not just for her memories.

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku swept Lelouch off his feet and kissed him.

Lelouch smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Suzaku with Iei between them.

Lelouch broke the kiss briefly and pulled his phone out, setting it to the camera and kisses Suzaku once again but deeply, taking a photo and capturing the moment. At this moment both Suzaku and Lelouch knew this is what they wanted. They both loved each other and were finally able to show it. Both the boys knew one thing for sure - and that was that they never wanted to be without the other, never apart and always together.


	2. SuzuLulu Yaoi: Book 2, Kiss Me

The student council members sat quietly in the club room with not much to do. Some were reading, some were whispering quietly, and others were just napping. It seemed that no one really had anything to come up with. It had been an entire month since the fund raiser Milly held that got Suzaku and Lelouch together. The newspaper club was talking to Milly outside the room about the new couple but they seemed more pushy than usual. It was probably due to the long wait before they could ofically question about the two. Milly had a policy that when a new couple had just formed, the newspaper club had to wait until they were settled in. It was a pretty good policy but it pent up lots of questions, especially because the new couple was the two most popular boys in Ashford - and that they were both boys.

"How much longer is Milly going to be out there? I know that the newspaper girls like to get enough information but for an hour already?" Lelouch looked towards the door, huffing in an impatient tone.

"Well, you and Suzaku are the hottest thing not only on campus, but everywhere in town right now." Nina pushed her glasses up, pointing out the obvious.

"I don't really know why though. I mean, we're just like any other couple, aren't we?" Lelouch placed his chin in his hand, leaning his elbow on the table.

"You WOULD be, if you were not the number one most popular student in the school Lelouch, and Suzaku wasn't a knight in the service of the ruling family who is also an eleven. He's also the second most popular in school." Kallen added.

"Not to mention that whole video thing last month." Gino chuckled with his arm around Kallen's waist.

"Which was not only broadcast over the entire city, but you can find it on pretty much every video service, even ones for TV shows." Kallen said as she leaned slightly against Gino. Gino and Kallen had really made progress in their relationship over that small month period. They acted more like a couple than they used to.

"Which is actually pretty amazing when you stop and think about it. I mean, your question was pretty much answered if you just thought about it." Rivalz said sitting on the table.

Lelouch's cheeks turned pink as he dropped his head down, letting out a loud sigh. "I still don't know what got into me that day...I just..." Lelouch's eyes widened thinking about it and he threw his arms over his head, face down on the table.

"Honestly, that's why I told them to not threaten that. I mean, who knows how you guys would react, especially as a new couple."

"But here we are, neither party being smart about it." Rivalz sighed a bit.

"Well wasn't Nina the one who threatened it in the first place?" Nunnally tilted her head slightly.

"That's exactly true. Nina was the one who posted it. So wouldn't this all be because of Nina?" Rolo nodded and looked towards Nina.

"I said that because Shirley asked me too. And because I wanted to see what would happen, but that was after she asked me to do it." Nina said, looking at the ground slightly saddened.

"Well, it doesn't really matter in the long run. We are here now." Rivalz got off the table and looked out a window.

"Ah, no Nina I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Rolo walked over from his seat to Nina and patted her head. Rolo was never really good at using words. He already had problems with his own emotions so thinking about other's was almost a challenge.

Anya walked over to Rivalz and looked out the window with him. "What are you looking at?" Anya was always curious about things that others would see or talk about since she couldn't ever recall stuff on her own.

"It's ok... I shouldn't have done it anyways..." Nina smiled slightly at Rolo.

"What seems to be Suzaku running from fans." Rivalz pointed so Anya could see. Suzaku was running down the sidewalk of the school to get inside and escape the girl chasing him. True Suzaku was fast but those girls seemed to be almost just as fast or faster.

Lelouch jumped up from his seat quickly and looked towards Rivalz and Anya. "What? Suzaku?!" Lelouch said excitedly happy.

"Yeah. It looks like they are trying to strip - Oh, there goes his pants. Lelouch, you might want to go help Suzaku somehow... " Rivalz said as he started to open the window.

Lelouch scooted Rivalz and Anya to the side after the window was fully open and jumped out of it, grabbing onto the tree branch outside the window. Lelouch carefully climbed down and quickly made his way over to Suzaku, throwing his bag and hitting one of the girls in the head. "BACK THE HELL UP OFF OF MY MAN YOU HARPYS!"

"Man, he has some skills. I want skills like that." Rivalz pouted with his chin in his hand, lening on the window ledge.

"OH THANK GOD, LELOUCH! They are trying to force me into a live show with you!" Suzaku said, not losing any speed as he ran towards Lelouch.

Lelouch picked up his bag and pulled a small can of pepper spray out of his pocket and sprayed it into one girl's face while grabbing onto Suzaku and his pants, running towards the school.

"Hehe, no way I'm letting the get you for something like that! And like I said a month ago, they have to pay!" Lelouch shouted playfully with a wide smile.

"They planned to strip me and send you photos saying 'Fuck for us or else you won't get him back'." Suzaku explained quickly, following Lelouch into the school's front door. They ran through the hallway and up the stairs, continuing down another hall.

Lelouch pulled Suzaku into the club room and shut the door quickly with a loud slam. He smiled at Suzaku, panting slightly.

"Well it's not like I wouldn't have come for you. I mean you ARE my boyfriend after all."

Lelouch blushed as the words left his mouth.

Suzaku blushed, looking down and realized he had no pants on still. He darted behind one of the curtains on the window.

"It's not like he haven't seen this before you know. In fact, we have seen more before." Rivalz teased.

Lelouch walked behind the curtain with Suzaku, handing him his pants.

"You know you need these, right?" .Lelouch giggled a bit.

"It's true though. Hell the whole world probably knows what it looks like. I know we do." Gino crossed his legs, shifting Kallen into his lap.

"SHUT UP GINO!" Suzaku put his pants on and came out from behind the curtain.

"Gino, give the man a break. He just almost got mauled by fan girls." Kallen poked Gino's nose.

Gino laughed a bit and rubbed his neck. "Ah alright. Sorry buddy. You know I'm just playing with ya."

Lelouch attempted to follow Suzaku from behind the curtain but endded up tripping, pulling the curtain down and getting tangled in it.

"Uwaah! How did this even happen!?"

"Because your a clutz around Suzaku." Rivalz poked.

Suzaku crouches down and slowly starts to untangle Lelouch from the curtain. Lelouch usually was never clumsy but around Suzaku he seemed to become an entire mess. It was really cute how he fumbled around desperately to escape but it only made it worse. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's shoulder with one hand to still him and continued to untangle him with the other. Lelouch looked up quietly at Suzaku, he was thankful that Suzaku would always be here to help him. Suzaku finished untangling Lelouch and helped him to his feet.

"Are you ok Lulu? I hope your not hurting anywhere... And don't worry about it Gino, I know it was all in good fun." Suzaku nuzzled Lelouch.

"I'm alright Suzaku. Thanks. And you hush Rivalz!" Lelouch blushed, glaring at Rivalz.

"I don't hear the newspaper club being as noisy outside anymore. Think they are done yet?" Nina looked towards the door.

Just then Milly came charging in with a few of the newspaper club girls. They seemed spooked so they must of hear the loud thud Lelouch made when he hit the floor.

"What was that?! And is everyone okay?!" Milly looked over to Suzaku and Lelouch. It was almost as if she knew the noise came from those two.

"Well that answers your question Nina. And Lelouch just pulled down the curtain." Rolo folded his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Well, more like Lelouch somehow got tangled in the curtains Milly. As you heard, Lelouch is alright." Nina said as she sat down and looked through a book she let no one else read.

"That's good. I'd be beside myself if you got hurt in front of me." Suzaku smiled relieved at Lelouch.

"Am I ever going to get an apology for the whole lovebird thing before? Because you guys keep proving it..." Rivalz chuckled.

Lelouch glared at Rivalz and hugged onto Suzaku. Why apologize for something that's true?

"Besides, we were not a couple at the time, of couse we would react like that. And now that we are a couple, we shouldn't give an apology over it anyways." Suzaku added with a smirk.

The two newspaper girls walked over to Suzaku and Lelouch with a notepad and pen in hand."So Suzaku, how does it feel to be dating Lelouch? Any perks? Any disadvantages?" Tania, the newspaper club's leader, asked bluntly.

"And what about you Lelouch? How is it dating Suzaku? Does he treat you well? Can he gets all your pleasure spots?" Sally, the co-leader of the newspaper club, poked excitedly.

"I... umm... Excuse me?" Suzaku stuttered.

"Well I meant... actually, I'll let it drop for now. Your a little busy." Rivalz bit his lip.

"W-What?! Pleasure spots?!" Lelouch's face turned beet red. "Y-Yes he treats me well but I don't know how to answer that other question..."

Tania got closer to Suzaku, pushing Lelouch off to the side slightly. "I want to know how everything is for you. In detail~"

"I... um... uh... well... L-lulu is quite hansome, and saves me whenever I get almost mauled by fangirls... But I don't think I can think of anything bad about dating him... Oh gosh this is embarrassing..." Suzaku blushed and looked away from both Tania and Lelouch.

Lelouch blushed as well from hearing Suzaku's compliments. Did Suzaku really think ll that about Lelouch? All the nice compliments made Lelouch's heart flutter. He loved the praising and the attention.

"Can you please explain more Lelouch?" Sally stepped closer to Lelouch in hopes to make him talk.

"W-Well where do I start? Suzaku is extremely good looking and not to mention strong! He's amazing at a lot of things, I just get all happy thinking about him. He makes my heart flutter and makes me feel so clumsy. As for sexual, don't even get me started~!" Lelouch smiled with his eyes closed, his face still red. He looked away with his hands covering his face.

Rivalz walked over to the two girls and started to push Tania and Sally out of the room.

"Thank you for your interest in our two princes here, but as you can see, we do have some plans we are working on in here. I must ask you two to come back some other time when we are not so busy."

Rivalz looked to Milly for help.

Milly ran over and helped Rivalz push Tania and Sally out the door.

"Yes, yes. We are very busy at the moment so I'm affraid you're going to have to leave." Milly grunted trying to shove the girls.

Kallen looked over from where she is sitting.

"Alternatively, if you do wish to continue this now, I'll be the person you will be asking, and I don't like questions."

Tania and Sally looked at each other almost as if they were debating what to do. It wasn't hard to tell that they wanted answers now but they knew they wouldn't get them.

"We'll just come back later." Tania smiled.

"Yeah. Well, see ya!" Sally nodded.

The two girls turned and started running down the hallway to their clubroom. They opened the door and entered quickly, shutting the door with a small slam.

"Well aren't they very pushy. Just burst in here and ask embarrassing questions, which Lelouch didn't seem to mind answering." Gino laughed.

"And I think they figured out real quick what I was talking about." Kallen added.

"I don't really care, I'm glad they are gone." Suzaku sighed.

Milly smiled and pointed at Lelouch who was still covering his face.

"Well anyway, what were the plans Rivalz? You said we had some. Or was that to just shoo them away?"

"Well, it's been a month and you haven't made us do anything excoriating fund raiser wise. So, I was thinking we should do another one, as you like making them often." Rivalz smiled.

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me." Milly kissed Rivalz on the forehead and smiled. "Alright everyone, I actually already had something in mind other than a regular fund raiser."

Kallen glared daggers at Rivalz with a look of 'Why did you just condemn us'.

"I'm not sure I want to hear it, but alright. What is it?" Suzaku asked.

Milly walked over to her podium and pulled out some papers, almost dropping them as she tried to show them. She quickly caught the papers out of the air and stood back up.

"Instead of selling stuff and what not, we are going to be hosting a play! It will raise money still and it will be to the entire school along with any nearby people in the area."

"Oooh a play! Doesn't that sound wonderful? I wish I could join in." Nunnally smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling I already know who at least one of the roles will be played by?" Nina whined with a concerned look.

"Because your probably correct Nina! Who do you think is is?" Milly cooed, encouraging Nina to speak.

"Suzaku as prince. He is already a knight after all." Nina blinked a bit.

Milly laughed loudly and grinned.

"You are correct Nina! Suzaku is the prince! And the play is Sleeping Beauty!" Milly handed out the papers to everyone in the room.

"Does everyone else already know about this?" Gino asked looking at the papers.

"They sure do!" Milly giggled.

"Awesome. Totally and completely awesome. This means I have to kiss someone who isn't Lelouch. Why are you doing this to me Milly?" Suzaku groaned.

"I figure you guys need more stuff to do other than be lovey dovey, so this works." Rivalz laughed.

"I regret saying anything now..." Nina swallowed.

"Lelouch isn't part of this. He's my helper. He's going to be at the tryouts for Sleeping Beauty with me. Lelouch can pick pretty good actors so I want him with me." Milly patted Lelouch's shoulder.

Lelouch grumbled at the thought of Suzaku kissing another person that wasn't him. "Well...I guess I could help. But none of those girls better think anything of the kiss!" Lelouch pouted.

"Can't I just... kiss a little to the left, making it look like I did kiss her...?" Suzaku said slowly, trying to fins the words.

"No that's cheating. Rivalz, you're going to prepare the costumes with Nunnally. Gino, Kallen and Anya will be some other characters in the play. Rolo will be in charge of the lighting and Nina is in charge of handing out fliers to see the play. C.C. with do make-up with Shirley." Milly ordered.

Gino looked at Kallen and Anya. "Well luckily the other characters don't appear as much."

"Can we make some modifications to the script to force the extras on stage more?" Suzaku asked.

"No. Now then, Rivalz take Nunnally to the costume room and make sure to get only the best." Milly looked at Rivalz and smiled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Rivalz grabbed onto Nunnally's wheelchair. "I'll let you pick out the costume for Sleeping Beauty, or do you want to do the prince instead?"

"Can I do Sleeping Beauty? I've always wanted to pick out a beautiful dress." Nunnally asked, looking up at Rivalz.

"Sure, lets go." Rivalz pushed Nunnally's wheelchair out into the hallway.

Rivalz closed the door with a slight wink at Suzaku and Lelouch.

"So, anything we should be doing now, oh torturous one?" Kallen joked.

"Start practicing your parts for the play. The Library is open so it's best to do it in there." Milly pointed to the colorcoded circles on the papers, indicating who they play.

"Alright lets go." Kallen got off of Gino's lap and basically drug him out the door. "You too Anya."

Anya followed Kallen quickly as Gino stumbled to follow Kallen. Gino was trying his best to not trip over Kallen or Anya but the way he was pulled made it a bit hard.

"Rolo head to the auditorium to start on the lighting. We don't need bad lights during this performance. Nina take these." Milly dropped a stack of papers in Nina's hands. "Start passing these out."

"Alright."

"Nina headed towards the door, balancing the stacks of papers and walking out into the hallway.

Rolo nodded and walked out of the room. Rolo made sure not to walk to fast past Nina or else the papers would fly from the sudden gust of air from his movement.

"Suzaku you wait here until Nunnally and Rivalz come back with your costume. Same with you C.C. and Shirley too. Me and Lelouch are heading to the garden for auditions." Milly ordered.

"Alright." Suzaku nodded.

"Understood." C.C. smiled.

Shirley grumbled under her breath.

Milly grabbed Lelouch's wrist and tugged him towards the door. "Oh and you be nice Shirley. And try not to miss Lelouch too much Suzaku."

Lelouch looked towards Suzaku and blew a kiss towards him with a smile on his face.

Suzaku blushed and returned the kiss just before Lelouch was out of sight.

"Must you always act that way towards each other Suzaku?" C.C. asked.

"Be quiet C.C., there is nothing wrong with showing our love whenever we can." Suzaku answered.

"True... but it gets annoying..." Shirley mumbled.

Milly pulled Lelouch outside into the garden where a table was already set up for them to sit at. Multiple girls lined up just fro the part of Sleeping Beauty. It was amazing at just how many girls wanted this chance. It was either to get the roll or to kiss Suzaku. Which didn't please Lelouch one bit.

"There's so many girls here!" Lelouch grumbled, he didn't want all these girl to be here nor have a chance with his Suzaku. Lelouch pulled Milly's chair out for her, she sat down and he pushed her chair in. Pulling out his chair and sitting, Lelouch dusted off his lap. Since Lelouch was picked to help Milly recieve a girl, he figured it might as well be the best of the best for Suzaku.

"I'm up first! Where did I leave my line book..." Tiffany, the leader of the dance club, looked around curiously. Tiffany was a pretty smart kid it's just that she was an air-head.

Lelouch groaned and placed his hand on his head, slightly leaning back in his chair. "Why did you come here if you didn't have your book already? Did you expect an extra here?"

Milly glanced at Lelouch. He was almost acting like that famous judge from that show called the X-Factor. What was his name? Simon Cowell? Yeah that was it!

Then I'll go find it!" Tiffany ran back in the direction of the school to look for her book.

"I'm next!" Alice, the co-leader of the science club, laid down on the floor and portrayed the scene where Princess Aurora wakes up.

Lelouch watched silently a bit annoyed. "Pardon sweetie. But you do know that's the last scene? You're supposed to say a few of her lines first then do that scene."

Milly giggled slightly. "Yes dear, that is the last part that needs to be acted out."

"O-oh...Well, I don't really know how the play goes..." Alice was never good at acting nor was she good at learning anything but science.

The next girl pushed Alice out of the way and stood confidently. "I can do this! My name is Rose."

"Alright Rose, let's see what you can do." Lelouch crossed his legs as him and Milly watched the girl perform.

Rose got some of the lines out, but stumbled the entire time over the simplest of words.

"Did you rehearse the lines before this? I gave these out a while ago before I sprung this." Milly asked kindly.

Lelouch clicked his tonged and chuckled a bit.

"N-no... I forgot..." Rose was supposed to be the leader of the cheerleading squad but as you can probably see, she couldn't ever remember the routine.

Rose left the area, almost in tears.

"I can do this!" Michelle, the drama club leader, shouted loudly.

Lelouch stood from his seat. "Are you sure you can do this? The last three girls just said that. If you want this part show us what you can do!"

Milly looked at Lelouch in shock. He was really taking this seriously. Was it because he didn't want any girls with Suzaku or was it because he only wanted the best for Suzaku?

"Lelouch, aren't you being a bit harsh?" Milly asked. Lelouch didn't respond.

"It's alright." Michelle smirked.

Michelle proceeded to get all the lines out, but has zero emotion the entire time she spoke. It was almost as if a robot was speaking but a robot probably could have done better.

Lelouch groaned loudly and walked over to Michelle. How did she ever become the leader in a drama club? That's acting right there!

"May I see the paper please?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure." Michelle handed the script to Lelouch.

Lelouch read over the script quickly and cleared his throat.

"This is how the lines should be read."

Lelouch started to read off every line that Sleeping Beauty had, with emotion and effort. He fluently read every word to perfect pronunciation.

All the girls in line squee at Lelouch reading the lines. Lelouch didn't stumble over anything, not once.

Lelouch continued, his cheeks a bit pink from the squeeing girls. When he came to the last scene, he laid down gracefully and closed his eyes for a few moments before getting back up and handing the script back to Michelle.

"That is how you read a script."

The girls in the line suddenly start chanting Lelouch's name. They all had so many smiles and some even had red faces. They all seemed so happy and cheerful. Lelouch couldn't tell if they liked his performance of if he just incurred something horrible.

Lelouch turned towards the girls and looked back at Milly who was standing, clapping loudly with a giant smile on her face.

"That was amazing! Lelouch you can have the part of Sleeping Beauty!"

All the girls cheered loudly with squeals of happiness and content.

Lelouch's face turned red and he stormed out of the garden and back into the school.

"Thank you all for trying out. We hope to see you at the performance!" Milly quickly gathered their things and chased after Lelouch.

"Lelouch. Lelouch! Don't be so mad, you performed it perfectly! It's like you were born to play the role!" Milly called out running up to Lelouch.

"That was god awful Milly! I wasn't born to be a sleeping princess who needs a prince! This isn't something I can be proud of. This means that I don't even pass as a boy. It could possibly mean that I'd be better off as a female which isn't what I was born as! I don't want to be Sleeping Beauty!" Lelouch yelled loudly. Lelouch was pretty angry about this, he didn't have anything against girls, nothing at all. It's just embarrassing for him.

The door to the club room flung open as Lelouch stormed inside, sitting in his seat with his head down. Milly following right behind him, shutting the door.

"Ooooh Lelouch! That was wonderful! Why are you so embarrassed?!" Milly knew that Lelouch just said why but she didn't really consider it bad. She ust found it as him being a great actor.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch while in his costume, Rivalz and Nunnally also looked over to see what was going on.

"What happened Lulu?" Suzaku asked.

"I am curious as well." C.C. tilted her head slightly.

"Oooh this looks like fun." Rivalz chuckled.

"Lelouch got annoyed at ALL the girls in the tryouts. None of them could get anything right. So Lelouch showed how to do it and he preformed so much better than the girls did. They all started chanting his name so he has the part of Sleeping Beauty now." Milly explained.

Suzaku immediately blushed and looked at Lelouch, while C.C. stood there a little surprised, Rivalz is was trying to hold in laughter and Shirley had stormed out of the room.

"Someone's mad." Milly watched Shirley leave the room. "But yeah, what was the costume you got for Lelouch, Nunnally?"

"Oh! We got this really beautiful dress with lots of gems and lace. We even got jewelry for it too!" Nunnally reached over to Rivalz, asking if he could show the dress for her.

Rivalz nodded at Nunnally and pulled out the dress from a box, and brung out its matching jewelry.

"I honestly think Nunnally prepped it expecting this outcome." Rivalz grinned.

Nunnally giggled and smiled at Lelouch who had brought his head up slightly. "Now you get too look beautiful again big brother! I wish I could look as pretty as you will, I'd love to be able to dance around the room with the one I love." Nunnally sighed happily.

Lelouch looked at Nunnally with a look of sadness. Lelouch just remembered that Nunnally couldn't do things like this so when stuff happened she was always so happy about it. She was just so happy with everything she could do.

"Yes Nunnally, I'll look beautiful again. And I'll be sure to show everyone the beautiful dress you picked out." Lelouch smiled at his little sister.

Suzaku walked over to Nunnally and patted her on the head. "Your an amazing sister. I'm sure Lulu is glad to always have you around."

Rivalz walked over to Lelouch, placing the dress and jewelry in his lap.

"I'm sure one day you will find someone who loves you as much as these two love each other Nunnally." Rivalz smiled.

"I can feel her love from here, and I'm on the other side of the room." C.C. added.

Nunnally smiled and cuddled against Suzaku's hand.

"I hope so too Rivalz." Nunnally blushed a bit.

Lelouch stood up, holding the costume close to his body.

"I guess I should go try this on."

Lelouch walked out of the room and into the hallway, heading into the boys bathroom.

"Can someone go fetch Shirley? And we also need Gino, Anya, and Kallen as well. I want them to get their costumes." Milly asked.

Nina walked back into the room, out of breath. She was trying to breath slowly so she could speak.

"I got mauled by fans who took my fliers..."

"Found who can go get Shirley. I'll go get Kallen and the rest." Suzaku chuckled slightly.

Milly laughed and nodded at Suzaku.

"Sorry the fans got you. I didn't expect them to be this wild already. It's amazing how one couple can get the whole school riled up. But could you go get Shirley?"

"Well big brother and Suzaku are the top two most popular students in Ashford. So when the two most popular get together, wouldn't that be a huge thing?" Nunnally asked.

Nina nods and left to go look for Shirley, constantly looking around to avoid fans.

Suzaku took this chance to dodge out the door to go and get Kallen and the rest of the gang.

"I would assume so Nunnally, especially considering their reps outside of school too." Rivalz answered.

"Yes, lets not forget Lelouch gambles on chess, and very rarely loses, and Suzaku is the first eleven to ever have good standing in Britannia's empire." C.C. added.

Suddenly a loud squeal was heard coming from the hallway along with many other girls talking loudly. It sounded as if the was a huge arguement or disscussion was going on.

"What in the world!?" Milly jumped a bit spooked.

"Well, Lelouch did leave the room to go change, so it's probably him." Rivalz bit his lip.

Milly pulled the others out into the hallway to see a mob of newspaper club girls surrounding Lelouch. They were all asking questions and taking pictures of him.

"Lelouch, how do you feel getting the roll of Sleeping Beauty without even trying?" Tania asked.

"Are you happy that you'll be the one Suzaku is kissing?" Sally nudged.

"Do you think anything will happen between you two back stage?" Triston poked.

Lelouch looked over at the other council members and gestured for their help. Lelouch wasn't exactly sure HOW he got into this mess but he was sure that he wanted out of it.

Rivalz barrels into the nearest people and started pushing through the crowd.

"Come on you guys, go away! Interview him after we have everything finished at least!" Rivalz yelled.

"But this is important for our club, the people have a right to know!" Tania tried to push Rivalz back but got elbowed my Milly.

"We need our actor right now so if all of you don't scram I'll be sure to drop your grade ten fold! NOW MOVE!" Milly shouted loudly in anger.

The crowd made room for Milly and the others to get to Lelouch, Lelouch quickly ran up to them and grabbed a hold of Rivalz's arm. "Thanks guys. I feel as if I would have been squished."

"With the size of this crowd, it was only a matter of time until you were." C.C. said, glancing at the group of people.

Just then Rolo started to run down the hall to Milly and the others. "I finished setting up the lights so everything is good to g- " Rolo slipped about halfway and landed on his face. "Oh...that did not feel good...me and trying to rush..."

C.C. walked over to Rolo and helped pick him up.

"As he was saying, things are good to go." C.C. finished Rolo's sentence.

Rolo dusted himself off. Rolo really couldn't believe he just did something like that infront of everyone, inclding the newspaper club.

"Thank you C.C. and yes everything is ready." Rolo's face was a bit pink from his childish blunder. He was an assassin after all, how could he do something so stupid?

Just then Kallen came running down the hallway and practically threw Suzaku into the Council room.

"Everyone in, we got a mob of fans coming!" Kallen gasped for air.

Everyone quickly rushed into the club room as Milly shut the door, locking it tightly.

"Jeeze... of all the things... I thought this would turn out at least semi normal, not getting mauled by the fangirls now prowling the hallways..." Suzaku coughed, dusting off his pants.

"Don't forget the newspaper club." C.C. added.

"Anyone going to care Nina and Shirley are still out there?" Rivalz asked.

Rolo looked out the window on the door.

"I'll get them, but I'm probably gonna end up coming back through the window instead of the door." Rolo replied, rolling up his sleeves.

Rivalz walked over to the window and opened it as wide as it could open.

"As long as that door doesn't open for now, I don't care how you come back as long as it's in one piece and with those two." Rivalz placed a hand on his hip and gave a look of warning.

Rolo nodded, getting a running start and jumping out the window. He carefully flipped from each branch until he land on the ground with a thud. He ran off in the direction of the school's side door.

"It's a good thing Rolo is always so determinate to get things done. Otherwise half of our stuff would be a mess." Milly smiled.

"You mean like it currently is because you told the entire student body about this a head of time, and then decided that Lelouch should be sleeping beauty?" Kallen scoffed.

Milly sweated slightly and chuckled. "Y-Yeah...maybe that was a bad idea. Forgive me everyone."Milly hung her head down.

"Wow Milly is actually apologizing. She never does that because most of her plans usually don't end up this bad." Lelouch teased.

"I forgive you, and I'm sure everyone else does as well. If you had known it would have gotten this bad, you wouldn't have done those things." Suzaku smiled.

"Yeah, and besides, I'm pretty sure she never wanted to put everyone's lives on the line every time we had to leave this room." Rivalz added.

"Speaking of, this commotion won't die down until the play is put on, so what are we going to do for leaving the room for things? We can't send Rolo out there all the time." C.C. asked.

"Well we could but we'd have to make sure he'd be okay with that. Meaning he would also have to guide us each to the bathroom as well." Milly responded.

"Well C.C. does have a point. What do we do in the mean time before the play?" Lelouch asked.

"How about after this is all over, we see if we have enough money to add the ability to live in the council room? If stuff keeps getting out of hand, we are going to need it." Rivalz laughed.

"We don't have any board games, but we could rehearse. But I don't it'll do us much good as I can almost image what the crowd will be like when we put it on..." Suzaku sighed.

"Yeah I think we should use some of the money for that. I agree with Rivalz, this may happen more often then not. Anyone else agree with us?" Milly looked around the room.

Lelouch, Anya, Gino, and Nunnally nodded as well as did Kallen, and C.C.

"And I don't think anyone will object to us doing that either luckily." Kallen agreed.

Suddenly a loud thud came from the open window as they see Shirley sitting on the ground, Rolo hanging onto the window ledge, holding Nina in one arm. "Can someone quickly take Nina before I fall? I'm trying to not get grabbed by these girl down here."

Loud fangirl screams came from outside the window, some of the girls were trying to jump and grab Rolo's leg in hopes to pull him down.

Suzaku ran over and took Nina from Rolo.

"Jeeze, they never give up..." Suzaku sighed.

Rolo climbed up through the window and plopped down onto the ground out of breath. "This...is crazy...I'm even out of breath..."

"How are we even going to get to the Auditorium when the time comes? We certainly can't open the door, or climb out the window now." C.C. asked worried.

Milly snapped her fingers and ran over to her podium, digging around in the shelf area looking for something.

"I know it's in here somewhere. My daddy gave it to me for times like this." Milly kept digging around in the shelf area while taking something out of her pocket.

"Well at least Prez has a plan. Or at least I hope she does." Lelouch stood beside Suzaku with his hand on his hip.

'I personally hope its a hidden passage. That would be so awesome, wouldn't it?" Rivalz laughed happily.

"Cool, yes. Unlikely? Afraid so." C.C. patted Rivalz' back.

"Come on now, don't crush his dreams. Let's just wait and see what Milly does, and pray it helps." Suzaku looked towards Milly.

A loud clicking noise is heard behind the podium as the floor descends into stairs. "How'd you know Rivalz? Also it's this foghorn as well. I want the actors to follow me down the steps to reach the auditorium while the others will have to use this foghorn to clear a path. I would have everyone come down this way but Nunnally's wheelchair can't go down the stairs."

"I'm sorry to anyone that goes with me, I might slow you all down." Nunnally sighed and looked down.

Suzaku stepped next to Nunnally. "I'll go with Nunnally. I'm pretty much the fastest one here. And don't you worry Nunnally, no one here thinks you will slow us down."

"HELL YES! SECRET PASSAGE!" Rivalz grinned.

Milly laughed and smiled.

"Hey but uh...why doesn't someone just carry Nunnally down the stairs? I can lift her wheelchair no problem." Gino gave a thumbs up at Suzaku and grinned.

"Would you all really do that for me? I don't want to be a bother. I don't mind waiting here." Nunnally asked.

Suzaku lifted Nunnally out of the wheelchair.

"Nonesense. Your going to be a part of this no matter what. Right guys?"

"Of course." C.C. agreed.

"We can't leave anyone behind!" Rivalz smiled.

"Let's all go." Nina nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Shirley grumbled.

"What are you waiting for?" Kallen teased.

"No way I'm leaving my little sister." Lelouch placed a hand on Nunnally's head.

"Right, I agree." Rolo smiled.

"It's no fun being left behind." Anya added.

"You're coming with us little one, no doubt about that." Gino grinned.

Gino lifted Nunnally's wheelchair with a slight grunt. It was easy to tell that the chair was slightly heavier than Gino imagined. But he said he'd lift it for her and he didn't want to go back on his word.

"Everyone is going and that's that. We're all family and a family goes down together, right Shirley?" Milly smiled at Shirley with the foghorn in her hand, pointing down the stairs with the other.

Shirley maade a remark under her breath, but goes down the tunnel anyways.

"See Nunnally? We all love you very much and want to have you with us." Suzaku smiled.

Milly lead the way through that dark hallway, making sure that everyone is behind her. It would be awful if she ended up losing someone. Not only would it be her fault but it would also scare her half to death, she didn't want her lovely friends to be alone in a place like this.

"Keep close everyone, I haven't used this passageway since my father first showed it to me. I don't want anyone getting lost down here." Milly explained.

"Where exactly are we anyway?" Lelouch looked around at all the cobwebs and dust in the dark hall. He didn't like all the filth not one bit.

"Below the school, thats where Lelouch." Rivalz answered.

"To be more specific, under the hallways." Kalled added.

"Not to be that person, but what if part of this ancient hallway collapses?" C.C. walked next to Lelouch and whispered. "I think it's older than me."

Lelouch grabbed onto C.C.'s arm and shivered slightly.

"Don't worry C.C., just because I haven't been down here doesn't mean that I don't have workers down here to make sure nothing breaks. If I didn't what kind of Student Council President would I be?" Milly smiled, looking back at the students.

"I can't see anything but something fluffy just landed on my head. Someone please tell me it's not a spider." Nunnally's voice shook as she held onto Suzaku.

Suzaku looked the best he could in this darkness and took a spider off of Nunnally's head.

"It was just a ball of dust, no need to be worried." Suzaku lied to comfort Nunnally. Nunnally let out a relieved sigh.

Kallen, who was walking backwards, watched the path behind them carefully.

"Well, I don't see any fans following us, so they haven't broke down the door yet."

Rolo squinted and looked off in the distance. "It that the door up there?" Rolo pointed ahead of everyone, slight light seeping through something that looked like a door.

"Yeah that's the door. It's just a bit farther. You know if we're quiet enough we can actually hear the students above us?" Milly told the students.

Milly motioned for everyone to be quiet.

The sound of foot steps and talking could be heard above them, many students were looking for the entire council club since they had just up and disappeared from their club room.

Kallen started to walk faster, catching up with everyone else.

"We better get out that door, I don't think it will take long for them to open the secret door."

"None of us have had time to memorize lines, are we just going to adlib the entire play?" Suzaku asked, fixing his grip on Nunnally.

"I'm afraid so. We're just gonna have to wing everything. Unless you all think we could practice it down here really quickly. But I don't know how that would work since a lot of you can't see down here." Milly sighed.

"Umm as much as I would love to correctly say my lines, I don't think I want to be in this...'dungeon' any longer then I have to be thank you very much." Lelouch complained, still holding onto C.C.

"Lelouch has a point, it probably wouldn't do much good to try and practice down here." Rolo swatted a cobweb out of Shirley's face quickly before she walked into it.

"I suppose. Oh and Kallen, don't worry about the fans getting down here. They need my key here." Milly pulled a key out of her pocket and shook it slightly. That's what she had pulled out of her pocket earlier, most probably thought it was something else.

"Or a sledgehammer where the dirt from Rolo's shoes probably led them." Suzaku added.

"Either way, let's get out there and get this over with. The sooner its over, the sooner we can reinforce the Council room for the next time stuff gets out of hand." Nina interupted.

"If they were to sledgehammer my floor then I'd have to call the police on them." Milly pushed the door open, a big structure was in front of them but they were in the auditorium for sure.

Rolo looked at the bottom of his shoes for dirt. "That's odd that you would mention that Suzaku, I don't even have dirt on my shoes. Anyway, what is this in front of us?"

"Then who left that dirt... Oh, nevermind." Suzaku shook his head.

"I'm assuming that's our stage. Is it Milly?" C.C. asked.

Milly smiled and hugged C.C. tightly, her head pressing into Milly's breasts. "Awww that's right C.C., your so smart~ It's the same stage Lelouch was on a month ago."

Everyone walked out from behind the stage and was it was the exact same from back at that time. Nothing was really different except for the lighting of course. It was the same as ever.

"This brings back memories. Not all of them are fond of course." Suzaku looked to Shirley who turned away.

"Yeah it sure does." Lelouch blushed slightly remembering back to that day. His heart was racing and he could barely breathe.

Milly let go of C.C. and patted her head. "Alright everyone, I'm sorry you all have to just wing everything. But I know you all can do it. We have a few minutes before the play starts so Shirley and C.C., I need you to do Gino, Anya, Kallen, Suzaku, and Lelouch's make-up. Debate on who gets who. And don't pull any funniness."

"I shall take Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen." C.C. declaired.

"Alright, so you get Gino and Anya then Shirley. I've seen you do make-up before. So I trust that you'll do very good." Milly smiled.

"Alright..." Shirley answered quietly.

"I shall do my best." C.C. added.

Shirley lead Gino and Anya to the left side of backstage, while C.C. got her supplies out and started on Lelouch there.

"Alright Rolo, I'm trusting that you did these lights correctly and they'll change depending on the different parts of the skit?" Milly asked.

"Yes, but since we now have to just wing it, I have to manually change the lighting to match what's going on." Rolo sighed and climbed up to the lighting booth.

Milly walked over to Nunnally and Rivalz.

"So do you think that everything will go off okay?"

"Without a doubt." Rivalz smiled.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Milly. Well as long as someone doesn't fall off the stage into the awful hands of the crowd that would probably like to rip every piece of clothing off of the characters that is."Nunnally smiled happily as if she didn't just state the worst.

Milly blankly stared at Rivalz.

Rivalz shrugged as if to indicate he had no clue what was being said.

Milly patted Nunnally's head.

"Right, I suppose there's nothing to worry about." Milly made a slight worried face but then continued to smile.

Rivalz whispered to Milly.

"If that happens, I am NOT being on the clean up crew."

Milly laughed slightly, covering her mouth a bit and whispered back to Rivalz.

"We can get Rolo to clean it up, he doesn't seem to mind doing a lot of stuff."

Rivalz continued whispering.

"Unless it's Lelouch, then I think its better we get someone else."

Milly sighed and whispered again.

"At that point I think Suzaku would dive in for him."

Rivalz laughed a bit and started talking normally again.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see I think."

Lelouch walked over to Milly, Rivalz, and Nunnally.

"Well, I'm done getting ready. Do I look okay? I've never seen C.C. do make-up before so I don't know if I should be worried." Lelouch asked curiously.

"Well, I don't see anything to call bad. I think she did ok. Maybe all women have a natural instinct for make-up?" Rivalz shrugged.

"Possibly but I'm not a woman and I've done my own make-up before..." Lelouch stood silent for a second and narrowed his eyes at Rivalz. "Hey, were you poking fun at me with that by saying I'm like a girl too?"

Milly and Nunnally laughed loudly.

"Heehee~ Big brother would be a very pretty woman though." Nunnally teased.

"I think I'd have to agree on that." Milly joined the teasing.

"NO, NONONONO! I didn't mean that at all!" Rivalz shouted, shaking his hands.

"Eh, fine. I believe you." Lelouch pushed his hair behind his ear. "Hey Milly, why are my hair extensions always so long? My hair reaches my ass basically."

"Most girls here have long hair, so I just figured it'd look pretty on you and I was right. You agree Rivalz?" Milly smiled.

"Leave me out of it." Rivalz shook his head.

Suzaku walked over to join the conversation.

"I'm done, how do I look?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku and smiled.

"As handsome as always."

"You look great Suzaku." Milly giggled.

Nunnally looked over and reached for Suzaku's hand.

"Thank you, you two." Suzaku placeed his hand in Nunnally's. "Yes, what is it Nunnally?"

Nunnally felt his hand slightly with hers and smiled.

"I maybe not be able to see how handsome you are on the outside but I know it's just as good as the inside. So I agree that you're very handsome."

"Thank you Nunnally." Suzaku smiled.

Kallen walked over and grinned.

"C.C. is a wiz with make-up. Hey, Lelouch. Did you know she could do this well?"

Rivalz whistled as he quickly walked to the lighting booth to check on Rolo.

Rolo poked his head out of the lighting/sound booth window with headphones on, giving a thumbs up to indicate that everything is ready.

"No I didn't. But she does do very good." Lelouch smiled slightly.

"I know, it's actually surprising. I expected C.C. to be bad at it." Kallen chuckled a bit.

"Then maybe next time I'll purposely mess up." C.C. glared.

"Uh... no thanks." Kallen shook her hands.

Gino walked over to join everyone over by the stage.

"Shirley's not too bad herself. I give kudos to her."

"Is this play going to be recorded Milly?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes it is, by the newspaper club actually." Milly answered.

"Oh joy, them again." Kallen groaned.

"They're helping boost this fund raiser. So we need them. Afterwards we can shove them out like last weeks trash." Milly waved her hand as if she was shooing a fly.

Rivalz walked over back in time to hear Milly's phrase.

"I love it when you talk like that about others, you know that?" Rivalz smirked.

"Hehe~ I'll be sure to give you some love later today my sweet."

Milly giggles and smiled at Rivalz.

"Looks like you two are the one's who need a room now." Lelouch teased.

Suzaku smacked the back of Lelouch's head.

"Say that, and when we get like that imagine what they will say."

Lelouch held the back of his head and whined softly.

"Oooooww, that hurt."

Lelouch fled behind Gino and grabbed onto his arm.

"I guess I'll protect ya." Gino laughed.

Rivalz was barely holding in laughter because of the scene before him when Shirley came back followed by Anya.

"Thank you for preparing me Shirley." Anya bows slightly.

"All done. Can I go now?" Shirley grumbled.

"No Shirley, you and Nina are going to be at the door letting people in and helping them to any open seats. Speaking of which, it's almost time to start. Suzaku, Lelouch, Gino, Kallen, and Anya get behind the curtain and wait for it your que. C.C. your going to go in the booth with Rolo, if he needs your help then offer it. Nunnally, you know to stay by the donation box with Arthur. We count on you to collect the funds. Rivalz will help me on stage before we start. Now get to your places please." Milly ordered.

Gino bridal scooped Lelouch up causing him to let out a faint squeal.

"Let's go guys, don't wanna be late." Gino headed up the stage steps and behind the curtain with Lelouch.

Anya grabbed onto Suzaku and Kallen's wrists, pulling them quickly after Gino.

Suzaku glared daggers at Gino.

"Kallen, smack the shit out of him for me later please."

"Will do. Already was planning on it for doing that to Lelouch anyways." Kallen agreed.

Shirley slowly trotted off to the door, followed by Nina.

C.C walked towards the lighting booth.

"Don't freak out when I come up there Rolo." C.C. warned.

Rivalz motioned to the stage.

"Shall we?"

Milly smiled and grabbed onto Rivalz' hand.

"Yes we shall~"

As C.C. climbed up into the booth with Rolo, Rolo pulled his headphones off and smiled at her.

"Why would I freak out with you up here?"

"Because I'm silent and would suddenly appear next to your face, and I haven't forgotten that you seem quite aware of me, so I don't want you jumping out the window." C.C. Answered.

"Nothing really freaks me out C.C. but yes I am fond of you. I just hope that you don't find me weird for doing so." Rolo picked up a pair of head phones and handed them to C.C. "I hope it's alright if you work more on the sound while I do the lighting. The sounds are a bit easier to do, I'm not implying that you can't do it, I'm just not sure is all."

"If your wondering when I noticed, the ferris wheel." C.C. suddenly spoke again.

C.C. put the headphones on and moved to the sound controls without a complaint.

Rolo stood quietly looking at C.C. She saw it that easy because he didn't really bother to hide it. He liked C.C. but she seemed like the type that didn't really care for that. Even if her Geass was to be loved. She was shown so much fake love that she probably doesn't know real from fake.

C.C. let out a sigh. "Are you going to stare or work?"

Rolo rubbed his neck slightly. "Sorry...I'll just be quiet from now on." Rolo placed his hands on the lighting dials for when the play started.

Suzaku paced back and forth next to Lelouch. It was easy to see that Suzaku was really nervous. Lelouch was too, to be honest everyone was. They didn't have time to learn the actual play so the thought of winging it was a bit scary.

"I really hope they don't decide to skip the play and come maul us on stage." Suzaku sighed.

"I know right? That'd be awful." Lelouch sighed along with Suzaku.

Just then foot steps could be heard entering the auditorium, taking seats and whispering. It sounded like everyone was starting to arrive which only lead to more nervousness. Was Milly really sure she wanted to do this with no practice at all? She clearly had faith in everyone.

"Well, looks like no one is getting mauled yet. Just don't fall of the stage. No saving you then." Kallen warned.

Lelouch swallowed and looked at Suzaku.

"Heh...heh...yeah..."

Milly walked out from behind the curtain with Rivalz and out on the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Sleeping Beauty. We thank you all for coming." Milly smiled.

"I hope you all enjoy the show, and don't forget to donate - this is a fundraiser after all." Rivalz added.

"We also apologize for the MAJOR changes in the play, we got a bit overwhelmed by things so we just have to wing it." Milly rubbed her head, chuckling uneasy.

Rivalz turned off his mic and spoke under his breath.

"Not that it was our fault in the long run. If you hadn't gone crazy..."

Rivalz turned his mic back on.

"So without further ado, Ashford's Sleeping Beauty!"

Milly and Rivalz gestured towards the curtain waiting for it to go up, Anya quickly ran over to the rope and tugged it to move the curtain. Milly and Rivalz walked off stage.

"I can't believe we forgot to make someone pull the curtain." Milly grumbled.

"Not enough people. Quick! Lets get back stage." Rivalz motioned.

Rivalz gently tugged Milly's arm as Lelouch and Kallen took the stage.

"Princess Aurora, how is your day? It is I, the evil witch!" Kallen called out.

"My day has gone splendid but what makes you come here?"

Lelouch made his voice more high pitched like a young woman's, he could feel his face burning already.

"I have come to steal time... no... rhyme? no... OH, THINE BEAUTY! I think." Kallen slightly started to sweat.

"Really? Uh...I mean...Goodness! But fair witch, you also have...thine beauty. Why ever come to steal mine?" Lelouch asked.

"Because I need a reason to stab your finger with this needle which will put you to sleep because magic! Now get your bitch ass- I mean... Get thy annoying rear over here!" Kallen stuttered.

"Bitch, what? Uhh...never! I shall receive my fairy god mothers? Err...god mother. Help me fairy god mother before this dreadful woman pricks my finger!" Lelouch called out.

Anya ran out onto the stage quickly.

Here I am fair Aurora, I shall grant you a blessing for I cannot stop this witch alone. I shall bestow the girl...GIFT, the gift of true love's first kiss. You shall be awoken from this slumber." Anya softly bops Lelouch on the head with her wand.

Kallen threw the needle and nailed Lelouch in the crotch with it.

Lelouch grabbed his crotch in pain. "OW YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU SAID MY FINGER- I mean...oh no, I have been stricken...strucken? Hit. I have been hit!" Lelouch falls onto the floor dramatically.

"OH SHIT SORRY LELOUCH I THOUGHT MY AIM WAS BETT- er... I mean... Now I can suck the beauty out of you in a few years, and I hope some ass- er... strapping young man who just happened to be the princesses true love never finds out what I have done and comes to wake her."

Kallen quickly ran off stage, where she signals yet another apology to Lelouch.

Lelouch quickly signaled that it's okay as Rolo made the light fade black so Lelouch and Anya can run behind the curtain allowing Suzaku and Gino could come out.

"So my son, you do know of you planned wedding, yes?" Gino asked.

"Aye, father. That I do. I do wish you would let me be the sailor I always wanted to be though. I do hope the woman you have chosen is a nice one, and wishes to be a sailor as well." Suzaku joked.

"A sailor? Er...fie so, you are but a prince. The woman you shall we is of many riches and fame. She is know from all across the land." Gino said awkwardly imaging Suzau as a sailor.

Kallen climbed the set and dropped a mysterious message into Gino's hand, followed by a bucket load of glitter. Thus causing Gino to choke a few times, coughing up glitter.

"Help us, our dear lord..." Kallen tried to call out in a slightly magical voice.

"Son, I have received a message from a nearby kingdom requesting our help for...something. We shall leave immediately!

"Yes father! Shall I bring my fishing rod?" Suzaku asked.

"NO LEAVE THE DAMN FISHING ROD! Your not becoming a sailor! Get your horse." Gino yelled.

Suzaku hung his head and walked off stage.

"Yes father..."

The light on the stage dims out again as Suzaku and Gino run off. The lights brighten up again, this time Suzaku, Gino, and Anya on stage.

"Hello good prince and king. I am glad you have come to our beckoned call." Anya welcomed them.

"Yes, what is the problem... grandmother with wings?" Suzaku tilted his head.

Anya growled and balled up her fist, whacking Suzaku on the head with her wand. "I am a fairy god mother! Mind you're mouth boy!" Anya clears her throat. "Princess Aurora has befallen an awful spell by the wicked witch. Only true love's kiss can break the spell."

"May I try to break the spell then? As I see it, it's either that or I become a sailor." Suzaku offered.

"Yes please, let him try so he can give up on this sailor nonsense." Gino placed a hand on his forehead, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead kid just make it snappy. I don't got all day and we have a long line of boys to go still." Anya looked at her nails and sighed.

Suzaku cheered.

"I shant let you down old fairy! I swear it on my sailor's honor, AND my princely honor! Now show me where this slumbering princess resides!"

Gino sighed and let Suzaku go with Anya. The light fades again and lightens back up to show Lelouch laying on a object that was supposed to be a bed.

"Here she is. The wicked witch has cursed her so she can steal her beauty. I can see why though, in case you don't know, she's kinda ugly." Anya gestured to Kallen that she was only playing the part and that what she said wasn't true.

Kallen sighed and waved her hand as to say 'dont worry, you keep getting called old anyways.'

"Ah, lovely princess, wake up for me if you please."

Suzaku rushed over, sliding on his knees, sweepping Lelouch off the box and placed a kiss on his lips.

Lelouch's eyes open out of surprise and his face turned red. He was expecting Suzaku to walk over like a casual prince but he totally added his own style to it which made Lelouch's heart flutter.

"Y-You have awoken me from the witch's curse. Then you must be my true love dear prince...that I just met."

Kallen jumped out from no where and threw a prop sword down at Suzaku.

"Hold it there ser prince! We shall duel before I allow you to walk away with my beauty!"

Lelouch ran and hid behind Anya.

"Good luck my sweet prince!" Lelouch called out to Suzaku.

"Ra-ra!" Anya cheered.

"Show her thy strength!" Gino encouraged.

Suzaku charged Kallen after picking up the sword and Kallen started fighting back using two prop swords, ensuing in a epic sword clash.

"I don't even know what's going on any more..." Rivalz stared blankly.

Milly stared astonished at what is suppose to be Sleeping Beauty.

"I think...it's the play of Sleeping Beauty gone wrong. And isn't C.C. supposed to be emphasizing the sounds? I haven't heard one yet. And this play is almost over I believe." Milly asked, keeping her eyes on the actors.

The second swords clash, metal on metal sounds play, and C.C was finally working the sound board.

"Either she was waiting for this, or couldn't figure it out until now." Rivalz sighed.

"So thats how the sound works..." C.C. smiled slightly.

Rolo looked at C.C. with a face of adoration. It was adorable how she didn't know how to work the sounds. She could have simply asked Rolo but he thought it was extra cute how she wanted to figure it out herself.

"Good job at projecting the sound C.C."

Rolo looked away from her quickly so she wouldn't say he was staring at her.

"This time you can stare. You are giving me praise."

C.C. continues to play metal clanging sounds every time she sees the prop swords clash.

Rolo smiled at C.C. and patted her head softly.

"Keep up the good work, okay?"

"Understood." C.C. nodded.

Suzaku and Kallen continued clashing, but Kallen is now down to one sword due to Suzaku managing to knock the other out of her hand with his elbow.

"Your a pretty good fighter Kallen, especially to have lasted this long against me in swordplay." Suzaku gloated.

"Shows that your title isn't just for show. Now give up and let me drain Aurora of her beauty!" Kallen scoffed.

"Hell no!" Suzaku shouted.

Suzaku goes in for a jab, and just as Kallen goes to block it, turns it into a sideswipe, catching her in an unguarded area, to which she falls over and Suzaku points the sword at her neck.

"I win you witch!" Suzaku cheered.

"Fie, witch you are defeated by Suza- I mean the prince! Rid yourself of this land and never return." Anya ordered.

Kallen got off the ground and jumped behind the curtains.

"You shall rue the day you crossed me!" Kallen yelled.

Suzaku sheathed his sword and walked up to Lelouch.

"Dear Aurora, are you alright?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, dear prince. I am unharmed." Lelouch blushed slightly. "You have saved me and my kingdom. I owe you a great debt."

"Son, we must hurry here. For your wedding is soon." Gino said.

"Fuck the wedding, Let's go be sailors Aurora!" Suzaku laughed.

" S-Sailors?" Lelouch asked.

"Nooo! No sailors! I told you no." Gino shouted.

Suzaku picked up Lelouch and jumped behind the curtains. "WEIGH THE ANCOR BOYS!"

Lelouch let out a loud squeal and Gino followed them behind the curtain.

"And with this, I can conclude the happy ending of the prince and Aroura. They both became happy sailors and eventually got married. The witch never came back and the kingdom on the seas went smoothly. Thus ends the tale of Sleeping Beauty...on crack basically." Anya quickly ran behind the curtain as the lights faded.

C.C. played the sound of waves rolling as people started to leave the auditorium, and then goes back stage.

Milly jumped on the stage quickly.

"T-Thank you for coming! D-Don't forget to...donate..."

Milly ran behind the curtain to meet up with everyone else.

"Someone mind telling me what you were even doing...?" Shirley complained.

"I have no idea, I just went with whatever Kallen and Lelouch first tossed." Gino sighed.

"And Suzaku. Don't forget him and being a sailor." Kallen added.

"Hey, its sounds like something cool, and heros are cool." Suzaku replied.

"How are sailors cool? They sit in a boat, fish, get tossed around in a boat, smell like fish, and are boring." Anya asked.

"I think it has to do with you can die on pretty much any journey." Rivalz answered.

"So basically this half-assed prince Phillip took the Princess of a major kingdom out to die. Awesome." C.C. twirled her finger in a way that indicated this was all bullshit.

"Yeah that's basically what just happened in a nutshell." Rolo sighed.

"That was so unbelievable that I didn't even know what to say!" Milly panicked

"Well, at least it killed all the hype. I don't think we will have to worry about getting mobbed for our stellar performances." Suzaku explained.

"I hope so. I really don't like being bothered by those girls. They're just awful." Lelouch sighed.

Suddenly Nunnally's voice could be heard thanking something while giggling a few times. Nunnally always one to be happy and giggle after something as weird as this but no one knew for sure if she was laughing at the play or something else entirely.

"Hey, Nunnally. Who are you thanking?" Suzaku asked, peeking out from behind the curtain.

"All of the people who are donating to the box. They're all happy and say they can't believe such an adorable thing ever existed." Nunnally smiled as everyone came out from behind the curtain. "I think they really liked the play!"

Suzaku, Shirley, C.C. and Kallen stared blankly at Nunnally.

"Mind repeating that...?" C.C. asked.

"I said, everyone is happy and they can't believe such an adorable thing ever existed. Did I say something wrong the first time?" Nunnally tilted her head as more people added money to the donation box, a few people patting her head before they left.

Rolo, Anya, Milly, and Gino looked at everyone baffled.

"I think I spoke waaay too soon..." Suzaku chuckled.

"Either that or they're talking about Nunnally. I mean, they said some THING after all. Something so cute. And I don't think our performance was cute at all. Anyone else agree with me?" Lelouch explained.

"Well they are patting her head and smiling at her." Gino agreed.

"That girl in the wheelchair and that totally improved play were so cute, especially when the prince only acts princely when he sweeps Princess Beauty off her bed." Sam, the leader of the football team smiled.

"I didn't think I'd like a play with two dudes as lead, but now I know why everyone loves those two." Matt, the leader of the act club laughed.

"You people have a habit of speaking too soon, as you can tell from those two students." C.C. scolded.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku with a goofy look on his face. "Hehe...oh well. At least it's over with. Hey where did Nina go?"

Nina's voice echoed loudly from the hallway, it seemed like she was desperately panicing about something.

"TOO. MANY. PEOPLE. SOMEONE HELP!" Nina yelled.

'That answer your question?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes it did." Lelouch nodded.

Rolo jumped off the stage and ran into the hallway to rescue Nina. Rolo knew that no one else was going to save her so he probably should. Even though he's an assassin and his job was to kill, Nina wasn't on his hit list.

"There goes Rolo once again to save Nina." Gino smirked.

"When doesn't she need saving lately?" Kallen laughed.

Everyone but Kallen shrugged.

"Well I was terrified that this was going to be a disaster but you all did very well. Just ask Rivalz how terrified I was." Milly said taking a deep breath.

"I almost thought I'd have to call an ambulance." Rivalz teased.

The sound of the auditorium door made a slamming noise as Rolo kicked the door shut, carrying Nina back towards everyone. He put her back on her feet and walked over to Suzaku.

"Hey Suzaku. I've been meaning to ask you this since that day at the fair. But what did you mean by 'Try not to get replaced by the candy too quickly'?" Rolo tilted his head slightly.

"Exactly that. There is a candy with your name on it you know. And I'm pretty sure if you had bored C.C. out of her mind, she would have just walked to nearest place that sells them." Suzaku laughed.

Rolo stood silently for a bit. "Oh...and I never thought I'd bore her that badly."

"Your so damn late on that question Rolo. That was over a month ago!" Gino laughed loudly.

"Ah shut up Gino! I've been busy okay?"

Rolo swatted his hands at Gino.

"Busy burning all the inappropriate pictures that were taken of me in the maid costume most likely." C.C. said.

"That and doing my job out of school because I do have a- wait what?! How did..." Rolo made an expression as if he were caught red handed with a porn magazine.

"Some students wanted me to wear the outfit for them again, and when I asked why, they told me you confiscated their pictures of the last time. Considering I had seen these pictures before, and you had walked right past them, I assumed they were inappropriate. I also saw you out by a fire once, throwing pictures into it. I know I am not intelligent about some things, but not to that degree." C.C. added.

Rolo's face turned bright red as he started shaking his hands outward in front of himself.

"N-N-N-No! I didn't say you weren't intelligent! I just didn't know that you knew I took the pictures they weren't supposed to have is all! A-And I didn't really look at the pictures, I just glanced at them to make sure what they were!"

Gino laughed loudly at Rolo's reaction. Gino loved teasing people, especially Rolo since his face would always true super red.

"You know Rolo, you really are cute with the faces you make sometimes. You always act like such a hard ass but when something like this comes up you break."

Suzaku fell down onto the floor from laughing too much.

"I can't handle this conversation. I can't."

"I know you had to glance at them. You wouldn't burn allowed pictures after all." A small smile creeps onto C.C.'s face.

"W-Why are you smiling like that?! Y-You're enjoying making me l-look stupid aren't you?!" Rolo looked back and forth from everyone and back at C.C.

"Actually, I think she likes that you try so hard for her, but what do I know? I'm not some person who loves messing with heads so..." Kallen teased.

"Here Rolo, I'll ask for you. C.C., why are you smiling?" Gino laughed.

"GINO SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Rolo yelled.

"Because I appreciate what he has done for me." C.C. continued to smile.

Rolo became silent, his face still extremely red. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as if he doesn't know how to respond.

"And there is the mind messing part." Kallen sighed.

Suzaku laughed so hard that he couldn't even stand up or even attempt to.

Lelouch and Milly tried to keep in a few chuckles but Milly couldn't seem to hold most of them in like Lelouch could.

"Y-You're all...a bunch of bullies!" Rolo blurted out in embarrassment, turning his back to everyone, rubbing his face with his hands.

C.C. hugged Rolo from behind. "It'll be fine. You just need to not break down everytime something like this happens and they will stop laughing."

"Oh god now she is giving him advice!" Suzaku started rolling around laughing.

Rolo's body tensed up slightly at the feeling of C.C's breast against his back.

"E-Eh, well I'll g-get back at them...at some point." Rolo took one hand away from his face and placed it on C.C.'s hand, hoping for her to not jerk it away.

C.C. let Rolo grab her hand, she liked the warm feeling.

"Aww she let him hold her hand~" Gino cooed.

Suddenly a sword prop came flying at Gino, stabbing his shirt collar and pinning him to the wall. Gino tensed up with wide eyes and held his breath.

"I told you to stop." Rolo glared still holding C.C.'s hand.

Suzaku continued to laugh.

Rolo looked at Suzaku who was still laughing loudly. "Are you gonna stop anytime soon?" Rolo glared.

Suzaku quickly composed himself.

"S-sorry... when that stuff happens and you break down it's just too funny."

Rolo growled at Suzaku and let go of C.C.'s hand, making sure back her up carefully so he wouldn't bump her and walked over to Gino, pulling the prop sword out of his shirt collar. "You better not do that again."

Gino swallowed and nodded while Rolo walked back over to C.C. with the prop sword over his shoulder.

Suzaku patted Rolo's back. "Sorry about that though."

Rolo slightly nods at Suzaku, still holding the sword.

"Well either way everyone did very well today! And we collected a lot of money from this fund raiser! So much that we actually have a lot left over that doesn't have to go into the school's funding." Milly smiled.

"Which means we can make the room livable. And maybe reinforce the doors if we have enough left over." Rivalz added.

"We can actually do more than that." Milly laughed slightly and took the donation box from Nunnally, opening it up to show the extra money earned.

"And what will that more be?" Kallen asked..

Milly shrugged and smiled. "I have no idea but it could be anything we want! I was thinking about using that extra to take you all out to eat as payment for always putting up with my craziness."

"Sure, but first, livability." Suzaku grinned.

"Well of course." Milly closed the donation box.

"So I guess now we head back to the club room to split out the money for the room editing?" Gino looked at Milly.

"Sounds like a good plan. And because the students are probably satisfied for now, we can walk back through the hallways." C.C. added.

Milly nodded and looked over at Lelouch who saw fiddling with his heel.

"You okay over there Lelouch? Something wrong?" Milly asked a bit worried.

Lelouch looked up and looked between the gang with his eyes.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, I'm fine." Lelouch stopped fiddling with his heel.

"Are you sure Lulu?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Perfectly fine."

Lelouch stood, slightly leaning to one side more than evening himself out.

"You hurt your foot, didnt you?" Suzaku frowned.

"No. I'm fine. I just...don't feel like standing, you know?"

Lelouch smiled goofily while Rolo gave Suzaku a look as if he didn't believe him.

Suzaku picked Lelouch up in his arms.

"Come on princess, let's take a look at that foot once we get back to the room."

Lelouch blushed and looked at Suzaku with an annoyed face.

"I said I was fiiiiiine! Why do you always gotta do something embarrassing to me?"

Milly started to lead everyone out of the auditorium and into the hallway. The gang slowly follow her through the halls and around the corridors.

"Because I worry about you and love you. Besides, the person who normally always stands tall was looking a little tilty. Something was wrong." Suzaku explained.

Lelouch puffed his cheeks and stuck out his tongue, hiding his face in Suzaku's neck.

"You watch me too carefully sometimes..." Lelouch mumbled softly into Suzaku.

"Yeah, yeah. Just accept my love without complaint this time, alright?" Suzaku teased.

Rivalz looks to Milly. "And they wonder why we make the get a room comments all the time."

Milly smiled at Rivalz. "Hehe, they're love birds what do you expect? I still own you some love later on today~" Milly ran a finger under Rivalz' chin.

"Fine...I love you." Lelouch whispered softly.

Rivalz let out a little excited chuckle.

"I love you too Lulu~" Suzaku cooed.

Kallen looked to Gino.

"All this love in the air. Normally we don't get nearly this close." Kallen laughed.

"That's because you always wanna break my arm." Gino sighed, walking beside Kallen.

"Speaking of, I need to hit you for Suzaku." Kallen reminded.

"Yeah I figured." Gino stopped and held still for Kallen. "Go ahead. I'm ready."

Kallen punched his arm.

"From now on, your only allowed to lift me like that. Got it?"

Gino looked at Kallen expecting more than that.

"Alright, I got it!" Gino grinned and scooped Kallen up in his arms, nuzzling her neck.

"I just realized most of the council is in love." Nina spoke.

"Yeah, the only single are me, Nunnally, you, Shirley, Rolo, and C.C. but Rolo likes C.C. so I don't know if that counts." Anya added, pushing Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Their relationship seems to actually be developing, so I'd say Rolo and C.C. don't count. That's like, three quarters of the council." Nina said, pushing her glasses up.

Nunnally smiled and looked over at Nina.

"That's what makes our club so special though, everyone in it gets along."

Nina took a glance at Shirley. "Well, somewhat. We have our spats now and then."

"Well yeah but most of the time we get along, right Anya?" Nunnally smiled, looking up at Anya while holding her hand.

"Right, Nunnally." Anya smiled back at Nunnally, gripping her hand firmly.

Suzaku let out a yawn. "I'm really tired after that now that I think about it."

"Aren't we all?" Milly opened the door to the club room, everyone walked inside and she shut the door. Milly placed the donation box on the table and began to count the money.

"Ok, so after setting aside what we put into the school fund, we see how much we have left. Kitchen is a necessity. Anything else that should be prioritized?" Rivalz asked.

Gino sat in his chair with Kallen in his lap.

"What about entertainment?"

"Sleeping arrangements if we end up staying here?" Anya offered.

"A bathroom too if everyone can reach the bathroom outside." Nunnally added.

"Bathrooms for sure. Sleeping can be a maybe. What sorts of entertainment?" Rivalz asked.

"I'd say a few TVs. One would be too little, because we have people who want to watch TV and people who would use it for games. We can either buy consoles as well, or if any of us have ones we don't use anymore, bring them here." Kallen explained.

"That sounds like a good idea. Books would also be nice for those who don't play games." Rolo added.

Lelouch gripped Suzaku a bit tighter. "Oh yeah, books would be nice."

Gino looked at Suzaku. "Are you gonna put down your princess and check his foot?"

"Oh, yes. Oh yeah, and we should probably improve on any medical supplies we have in here in case of injury."

Suzaku put Lelouch in his seat and started checking his feet.

"Alright, so far we have Kitchen, I'll say three TV's because different channels and such, bathrooms and books. Sound good to everyone for absolutes, or is there something we missed?" Rivalz asked again.

"I think that's everything. What else would we need? We have social stuff because we all got each other so that's not an issue." Nunnally tilted her head.

Lelouch sighed as Suzaku looked at his foot. A slight redness on his ankle of the foot he wasn't leaning on.

Suzaku pressed on the red mark and looked at Lelouch for a reaction.

"Alright. Now let's assume we have the money for that, and extra. Sleeping will be added, but anything else?" Rivalz asked once again.

"I don't think so. Unless Kallen, Nina, C.C. or Shirley can come up with anything else." Rolo glance at the four.

Lelouch winced in pain slightly and tried to play it off as thinking. "W-Well...I don't think we need anything else. Rolo's right. If they can think of something to then go ahead."

Suzaku lifted and eyebrow to Lelouch's reaction and checked the other foot some more.

"Probably a few laptops or the like. We have our phones, but that will only get us so far." C.C. answered.

There was no other redness on Lelouch's other foot but Lelouch noticed Suzaku raise his eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Anya nodded.

Suzaku put a lot of pressure on the red mark to see what the new reaction would be.

"How many of those should we get if we can Milly?" C.C. asked.

"Probably about six." Milly was really determined to count out the money.

Lelouch let out a loud yelp as tears sprung to his eyes and he pulled his foot away from Suzaku.

"Knew it." Suzaku sighed.

Lelouch kicked Suzaku's shoulder lightly.

"THAT HURT!"

Milly looked over at Suzaku and Lelouch.

"What's wrong?"

"Lelouch was lying about his foot being ok." Suzaku explained.

"What happened to his foot?" Milly asked still counting the money.

"I am fine! You just pushed on it so of course it's going to hurt!" Lelouch yelled.

"I pushed on an inflamed spot, which only occurs if something has happened to damage the foot. Can be from something as little as a scratch, to as big as a break. Lelouch, if it's really ok, I want you to walk a lap around the table without faltering, putting even weight on both feet." Suzaku ordered.

"F-Fine!" Lelouch got up and walked over to the table. Lelouch started to walk around the table slowly. "S-See? I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong. You're over reacting. There's nothing to worry abo-" Just as Lelouch was about to finish his sentence, he stepped down on his foot wrong and fell down onto the floor with a loud thud. "O-Ooooowwww!"

"Uh-huh. Over reacting my ass. Did you get that on camera for true proof Anya?" Suzaku asked.

Anya nodded and looked at Lelouch. "I think the heel of his shoe just broke too." Anya pointed as she crouched down.

Lelouch hung his head down as his shoulder shook softly at first eventually becoming more shaky.

Suzaku picked Lelouch up.

"If your ever in pain, tell me. I want to help you through your pain, not be a part of it. So next time something like that happens, let me know, alright?"

Lelouch looked at Suzaku with tears in his eyes, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He sobbed in pain and rubbed his face into Suzaku's shoulder.

"Y-Yes...just don't make me...walk around a-and...fall agaaaaaiiin!" Lelouch sobbed more.

"If you hadn't been so stubborn about it, I wouldn't have had to do that. Now let's go to the nurse's office and get that fixed."

Suzaku carried Lelouch out the door.

Lelouch's sobbing and cries could be heard down the hall slightly until they were too far away.

"Welp we do have enough for everything was wanted to add to the club room! And I was right, we have money left over for us to go eat out."

Milly smiled happily, taking the extra money.

"Awesome. Then how about I do the calling for the renovations while someone runs the money for the school funds to our treasury?" Rivalz smiled.

"Sounds like a plan~!" Milly cooed, taking Rivalz face into her hand and smiling at him.

"I'll take the money down since I'm the next fastest and Suzaku is with Lelouch right now." Rolo offered.

"I shall assist you, as there is no need to rush and there is a lot of the money." C.C. added.

Rivalz blushed heavily as he got out his cellphone.

Rolo nodded and smiled, motioning for her to come along.

"I just love how adorable your face can get Rivalz~" Milly teased.

Anya aimed her phone at Milly and Rivalz. She thought it might be fun to catch this on video.

"I'm drowning in the love. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Nina got up and quickly walked out the door.

Gino chuckled and smiled at Kallen. "Should we get lovey dovey too? Or would that not be smart?"

Nunnally rolled her wheelchair over to Anya, who was now siting by Gino and Kallen.

Kallen suddenly kissed Gino in front of everyone. I didn't seem like Kallen cared anymore, she had finally gotten over her shallowness about it.

"Why not? Lelouch and Suzaku along with Milly and Rivalz are."

Gino smiled and kissed Kallen back.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted to do that to you."

Nunnally giggled, holding Anya's free hand while she took a picture of Kallen and Gino.

"We might as well try and be a better couple. We can't have Lelouch and Suzaku making us feel like a bad couple." Kallen explained.

"I agree. I mean we need attention too don't we? Suzaku and Lelouch can't steal all of it." Gino teased.

"I have a feeling that the newspaper club would want to do an article about the couples here in Ashford." Nunnally smiled.

"Not to mention pester the non-couples for their opinions." Anya added.

"And we all know how fun That's going to be." Kallen sighed.

"So how long do you think it takes for someone to go to the Nurse and drop off a donation box?" Anya asked.

Anya looked toward the clubroom door as it came open.

"Well, we are finally back." C.C. called out.

"Speak of the devil. What took you both so long?" Gino asked.

C.C. looked to Rolo.

"Rolo fell on his face because someone tripped him by accident, spilling all the money."

Rolo looked down embarrassed.

"That's the second time today that I tripped and landed on my face. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

Gino laughed, bouncing Kallen in his lap slightly.

"It's probably because you're around C.C. so you're clumsiness is activating."

"Probably." Kallen nodded.

"That would make sense..." C.C. tilted her head slightly.

Rolo sat in his seat a bit ashamed of himself while Nunnally used her other hand to pat his leg.

Suzaku entered the room carrying Lelouch in his arms still.

"We are back, and our lovely princess is feeling a bit better now."

Lelouch silently kept his head in Suzaku's neck, keeping the same grip on him as before.

"Welcome back Suzaku. Rivalz is in the middle of making our reservations to go eat. Everyone needs a good meal." Milly smiled.

Rivalz hung up the phone.

"The reno company will do renos tonight while everyone is at home, and the pizza place is already waiting on us. Lets go!"

Everyone got up and headed out of the club room, into the hallway and out of the school. It had been a while since the entire gang had gone out to eat together. When they arrived a waiter showed them to their reserved seats and headed off to get their food.

"Last time we hung out like this was at the Ferris wheel, and even then it wasn't like this at all." Suzaku explained.

"Yeah, that's because we all got split off in pairs rather than an entire group." Rolo added.

"That's true. We did only do two people to a car, didn't we?" Anya placed her finger on her bottom lip.

"In Nina's case, a person and cat." C.C. said dully.

"Yeeeeeah. But I don't think either minded. I mean that way Nina wasn't alone and Arthur could have some fun too." Gino grinned.

"Yes, he was hissing at me for some reason though..." Nina glanced at Arthur.

Suzaku looked to Lelouch with a 'I think I know why' look. Suzaku didn't really want to say why out loud in a restraunt, it'd be too weird and disturbing. And not to mention embarrassing.

Lelouch nodded and snuggled into Suzaku.

"Oh? Arthur why did you hiss at Nina? Bad kitty." Nunnally scolded the blue cat that was now usually always in her lap.

"Merrrrooowww~" Arthur meowed.

"Not the cat you should be scolding..." Rivalz huffed under his breath.

Milly tried her best to hold in a laugh and looked over at Shirley.

"You've been quiet all day. What's going on with you?"

It was true, Shirley had barely spoken at all. The most she did say was when they were preparing the Sleeping Beauty play. And usually Shirley always has something to say, especially if it was to or about Lelouch.

"I'm leaving Ashford, effective in a week." Shirley said quietly.

Milly's eyes widened.

"WHAT!? Why?!"

Everyone looked at Shirley silently. No one was exactly sure why Shirely was going to leave but they couldn't really do much to stop her, right?

"No real reason." Shirley stuck her nose in the air slightly.

"No real reason? There's always a reason for something anyone does. Is it something personal? If so do you want to talk to me about it privately?" Milly tried to comfort her.

"I said no real reason. Leave it at that." Shirley snorted.

Milly gave a look of disbelief and leaned back in her chair.

"Alright if you say so Shirley, I don't wanna force it out of you. But just know if you do ever want to talk to me, you can." Milly offered.

"Mm. Sure." Shirley rolled her eyes.

Suzaku nudged Lelouch and whispered.

"Why do I get the feeling it's because she is moping over me getting you?"

Lelouch leaned into Suzaku and whispered back.

"It's probably because she is and just doesn't want to admit it. You know how Shirley is. She plays hard to get when she likes someone but then when they have no intrest in her she gets all mopey."

The waiter came over with the food that had been pre-ordered. He carefully placed it and their drinks on the table along with the pizza cutter and napkins.

"Enjoy." The waiter smiled and took his leave.

"Awesome, let's dig in." Suzaku grinned.

Everyone gets a fair share of the pizza and starts eating. Anya takes a bite and then shifts to Nunnally to feed her every so often.

"Oh! Be careful not to get it on your costumes. I just remembered that no one change clothes." Milly said covering her mouth.

"Too late Milly." Suzaku chuckled.

"I regret to inform you it is already too late for me as well." C.C. added.

Milly sighed as Lelouch took a napkin to dab Suzaku's costume.

"You two are like messy children. Oh well, I can get them cleaned."

Rolo handed a napkin to C.C., he was unsure if he should do the same as Lelouch or not.

C.C. took the napkin and wiped off her costume.

"Not my fault, Pizza is messy." Suzaku sighed.

"C.C. your supposed to dab not rub or wipe. It smudges and deepens the stain." Lelouch warned.

Arthur walked across Nunnally's lap and onto Rivalz' lap, taking slight nibbles at his pizza on the table.

"Hey! No, that's mine!"

Rivalz lifted the pizza into the air.

"What does it matter, it already made a mess on the costume."

"Or in my case, outfit." C.C. huffed.

"Well I was just saying." Lelouch shrugged and nibbled his pizza carefully, the cheese stretching as he pulls away. "Mph...weally?"

Arthur meowed at Rivalz and pawed at his belly.

Suzaku bit the conecting cheese on Lelouch's pizza.

"Better?"

"I said no, It's mine, not yours! I don't even know if you should be eating pizza. Doesn't pizza kill cats?" Rivalz asked.

"No that's chocolate. Not pizza. Pizza is fine for a cat." Milly reached over into Rivalz' lap and petted Artuhr's head.

Lelouch blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah that's better now."

"But I heard adult cats are lactose intolerant. And cheese is Lactose." Rivalz explained.

"Good." Suzaku smiled.

"Are you going to eat, or watch me eat the entire time Rolo?" C.C. askesd.

Shirley quickly finished off her pizza and leaves, storming out the door.

Rolo blinked a few times and looked around.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a few minutes. I've really only taken a few bites." Rolo noticed as Shirley left the restraunt and averts his eyes back down at his pizza.

"They are? Are you sure?" Milly asked.

"Yeah. Apparently some scientist talked about it. I can't remember who talked about it or how it came up, but yeah." Rivalz nodded.

C.C. lifted Rolo's pizza to him.

"Eat."

Rolo looked at C.C. and took his pizza.

"Eh, sorry." Rolo took a few bites of his pizza and looked out of the window a bit.

"I didn't even know that. Good thinking Rivalz." Milly smiled.

"Something the matter Rolo?" C.C. asked, looking at him.

"Uh... thanks. Now stop pawing at me Arthur!" Rivalz glared at Arthur.

"Not really...just a bit curious about Shirley even though I shouldn't be." Rolo looked back down and took another bite of his pizza.

Arthur hissed and crawled back into Nunnally's lap, laying down and sleeping.

Rivalz went back to eating his pizza.

Suzaku leaned back in his chair, his pizza already finished.

"That was amazing and so well deserved."

Milly smiled as she wiped her hands on her napkin. Her, Gino, and Nunnally had finished their food and were now waiting for the others.

C.C. and Nina had just finshed up as well.

"Sorry I'm taking so long everyone." Rivalz apologized.

"Well Arthur was trying to eat your food so that's understandable." Gino chuckled.

Anya finished her food just as Gino finished his sentence.

"Now we're just waiting on Kallen, Lelouch, Rivalz, and Rolo to finish." Milly smiled.

Kallen let out a loud burp.

"My bad. Didn't mean to be so loud. I'm done anyways."

Rivalz scarfed his down in a matter of minutes.

"I'm done now as well."

Milly stared at Rivalz with wide eyes.

"That was the fastest eating I've ever seen."  
"That's not the only thing I can eat quickly~"

Milly's face turned red, she finally knew what it felt like to be embarrassed. She placed her hand into Rivalz' lap and smirked.

"Well aren't you a dirty boy~? If you want to go that way then there's also something I can swallow pretty well, if you know what I mean."

Milly lightly guided her hand up and down Rivalz' pants.

Gino laughed and patted Rivalz on the back.

Rolo finished his with a sigh and yawned a bit.

"Now all that's left is Lelouch."

Everyone's eyes shifted to Lelouch while Lelouch looked back at them silently, about to take a bite but then put it down.

"Stop staring at me!"

"If you finish it in the next 10 minutes, I'll give you a kiss." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch glared at Suzaku.

"I'm not that desperate for a kiss you know." Lelouch took another bit of the pizza.

"Or so you say, as you take another bite of pizza." Suzaku teased.

"That doesn't mean that's the reason why I took another bite. I was going to already before you all started staring at me." Lelouch stuck his tongue out.

Suzaku smilesd at Lelouch.

Lelouch blushed and looksed at Suzaku. Suzaku really was making it hard for Lelouch to finish that pizza, all he wanted to do was stare at him.

"W-What?!"

Suzaku leaned to the side and kissed Lelouch on the lips.

"Nothing my love."

Lelouch's face turned even redder and he shoved his pizza away.

"I-I'm done, I can't finish it!"

Suzaku chuckled mischievously.

"All of us are done then."

Milly called the waiter over and gave him the money for the meal along with a tip.

"Well today was pretty good." Milly held her hand out to Rivalz so she could hold his hand.

"It was fulfilling, that's for sure." Gino smiled, tossing Kallen onto his back for a piggy back ride.

Rivalz took a hold Milly's hands.

"Yes, it was very good, and I'll leave myself in your care for the rest of the day."

Kallen gasped a bit when Gino threw her onto his back, and then lightly tapped his head.

"Warning would have been nice you ass."

Suzaku looked to Lelouch.

"Did you have fun my princess?"

Nina got up and started to walk out the door. "I'm going to bed. Have fun you lovely couples."

C.C. looked to Rolo.

"Thank you for the napkin earlier."

Gino laughed and patted Kallen on the ass.

"Sorry, I was just a bit too excited."

Milly smiled at Rivalz and poked his cheek.

"I have some love to give you now, don't I?"

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku and nodded, reaching his arms out to Suzaku.

"Yes, I did my prince but umm...could you carry me still?"

Rolo smiled at C.C.

"No problem."

Anya waved at Nina and grabbed onto Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Well I'm going to take Nunnally home because I'm sure Suzaku wants Lelouch for a while. And after that I'm going home."

Kallen let out a little yip.

"Did you have to pat there..."

Rivalz blushed and nodded.

"So where will we be doing that?"

Suzaku picked up Lelouch and started carrying outside the restraunt.

"Let's spend the night together. We haven't yet after all."

C.C. followed Nunnally and Anya out the door.

" I shall accompany you two."

"Yes I did."

Gino headed out of the restraint with Kallen.

"At my house of course, unless you'd prefer yours instead~"

Milly teased while walking with Rivalz.

Anya nodded at C.C. and started to push Nunnally's wheelchair while C.C. tagged along.

"Well...I got some important stuff to handle so I'll be going as well."

Rolo walked out of the restraunt and started to run off in the opposite direction.

"Alright, this will be the first night that we do."

Lelouch relpied quietly.

"Sex or no sex?" Suzaku asked playfully.

Lelouch blushed.

"What do you think?"

"Whichever you want my princess." Suzaku smirked.

Lelouch smirked playfully and whispered into Suzaku's ear.

"Then I want sex~"

"Very well then." Suzaku purred.

Suzaku started to run quickly, heading off to his house, carrying Lelouch.

Lelouch giggled quietly to himself and cuddled into Suzaku as he ran. Soon the two both reached Suzaku's house. Suzaku opened the door and walked inside, kicking the door shut behind himself. Suzaku carried Lelouch into his bedroom and shut the door.

Suzaku set Lelouch down on the bed and soon started to undress.

Lelouch started to undo his dress, fumbling to quickly get everything off. Lelouch could already feel his body wanting to feel Suzaku's touch against his bare skin.

"Are you that raring to go?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch blushed and looked at Suzaku.

"I-Is it that obvious?"

Suzaku ran his hand along Lelouch's chin.

"No, its not obvious at all~" Suzaku teased.

Lelouch's face turns even redder as the words leave Suzaku's mouth. Lelouch threw his arms around Suzaku and kissed him deeply, slightly talking in the kiss.

"I've...been wanting...to do this...since before...the play...started..."

Suzaku pulled out of the kiss and laid Lelouch down on the bed.

"So have I Lelouch... so have I..."

Lelouch squiggled slightly on the bed, letting out a happy squeal. Lelouch was really into Suzaku more than he had been a month ago, probably because of all the different things they could do together.

"Lelouch... I'm going to enter you..." Suzaku warned.

"O-Okay Suzaku..."

Lelouch stared up at Suzaku, he could perfectly see his emerald green eyes, the muscles on his arms and chest. Just looking at him made him feel flustered.

Suzaku looked into Lelouch's eyes and could feel the love coming from them as he pushed his cock against Lelouch's entrance.

Lelouch blushed and breathed out lightly. Lelouch could feel Suzaku's cock prodding and poking at his entrance, just the little touch sent tingles down Lelouch spine.

Suzaku slowly started to push into Lelouch's entrance, making sure to go slow to savor every moment of him pushing into Lelouch's soft hole, already feeling ecstasy even though he hadn't started anything truly stimulating yet.

Lelouch gripped the bed slightly and let out some light noises, showing he was already enjoying the feeling of Suzaku's cock just entering him.

Suzaku pulled Lelouch closer to him as he got the last of his cock inside Lelouch, and then started to thrust lightly, giving out a grunt every so often.

Lelouch let out small breaths as Suzaku thrusted gently into him. The slight movement was already arousing Lelouch, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

Suzaku quickly started picking up speed, and lightly kissed Lelouch's neck over and over again in various places, making each kiss more forceful than the last.

Lelouch let out a loud gasp as the kisses tickle his neck at first but then slowly sent shivers throughout his body. Lelouch arched his back slightly and moaned a bit.

Suzaku is thrusted faster, and locked lips with Lelouch while pulling Lelouch closer everytime Suzaku thrusted in.

Lelouch fully arched his back, moaning louder in the kiss and gripped the bed sheet tighter in his hands. Lelouch could feel Suzaku's warm cock inside him, exploring him as much as it wanted.

"A-Aaah~! So good...Suzaku!" Lelouch mumbled through Suzaku's lips.

Suzaku eventually slowed down, but thrusted deeper into Lelouch than before.

Lelouch reached his arms out for Suzaku to come closer to him while panting.

"S-Suza...Suzaku..."

Suzaku started to pick up speed again, but still thrusted as deep into Lelouch as before.

"You... feel so good..."

Lelouch's body trembled with pleasure as he tried to lift his body up so he can wrap his arms around Suzaku but couldn't seem to do it.

"Ngh! Y-You...always feel amazing..."

Lelouch attempted to grab Suzaku again and barley missed his shoulders, plopping back down onto the bed, causing Lelouch to moan a bit.

Suzaku stopped thrusting, but lifted Lelouch onto him as Suzaku laid down.

"I love you so much Lulu... and I liked seeing you in that dress."

Suzaku started thrusting into Lelouch again.

Lelouch blushed more as he got lifted onto Suzaku, Lelouch could feel Suzaku's cock reach deeper inside him.

"...Aaah...I love you...too so much...Suzaku...if you...ever want me to...I'll wear something...like that for you...again..."

Lelouch gasped with each thrust Suzaku made, he helped Suzaku by wiggling his hips around.

"I'd... like that."

Suzaku picked up more speed while panting heavily.

"I-I'm close Lelouch..."

Lelouch leaned forward onto Suzaku's body and put his face by Suzaku's ear.

"I-I'm close...too...ngh..."

Lelouch placed his lips on Suzaku's neck, gliding his tongue across the skin and then sucking on his neck.

Suzaku thrusted into Lelouch a few more times, then drove his cock as deep into Lelouch's ass as he can, before releasing his cum into Lelouch.

Lelouch moaned loudly as the thrust sent a wave of pleasure through Lelouch's body, causing him to cum onto him and Suzaku's stomach.

"That... was amazing..."

Suzaku laid on the bed trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry...I made a mess on...your..."

Lelouch buried his face into Suzaku.

"Don't worry about it. We can clean up tomorrow. For now, I think we sleep. What do you say Lulu?" Suzaku asked while taking a breath.

Lelouch nodded and snuggled into Suzaku.

"Um...do we leave that in or..."

"Do you want to leave it in?" Suzaku asked.

"But what if...I get aroused by it...in the morning?"

Lelouch's ears turned red. Lelouch wasn't sure what he wanted right now, but he knew he wanted to be right here with Suzaku.

"In or out it'll be right here, and we both know about morning wood anyways."

Suzaku closed his eyes.

"So I'll leave it up to you Lulu."

Lelouch srunched his nose and lifted his hips a bit, reaching back and taking Suzaku's cock out. Lelouch didn't really understand the whole 'morning wood' thing because he never got it but did that mean Suzaku did?

"You're so...so...ugh..."

Lelouch laid back onto Suzaku gently and thought about how everyone acted today. Milly was her usual self and so was Rivalz. Gino was a tad more playful and so was Kallen, Nunnally was still happy as ever and Anya seemed the same as well. C.C. was more teasing than usual and Suzaku acted as he usually does, a dork. Nina was a bit more talkative and Lelouch knew he was the same as ever. But then there was Rolo and Shirley. Shirley was more depressed and quiet and so was Rolo but he seemed more distracted then anything. Lelouch was curious what was going on with those two, surely nothing romantic but there was something.

"Suzaku? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake still. Why?" Suzaku asked.

"Did you notice anything odd about Rolo today? Same with Shirley, I mean yeah she was depressed but I feel like there was a bit more to it." Lelouch asked quietly.

"I think Rolo was concerned about Shirley, because he is just that nice. As for what happened to Shirley, we are undoubtedly a part of it. I mean, she was happy until just after we became a couple. After that, she became more and more moody every day."

"Maybe it has something to do with her situation at home?"

"Or maybe she is finally sick of what Milly does all the time." Suzaku responded.

"Well Milly does usually pay us back for what she does. And she didn't even have to do anything this time so I don't know why she'd complain. And at home? What's wrong with her home? She has both her parents and she also has friends so I don't see what the problem is. I don't even have my parents, only Nunnally and now Rolo. I also now have all of you." Lelouch looked up at Suzaku.

"Well, Shirley never did make much sense in how she acted a lot. I don't see why she would now." Suzaku explained.

"True. And I do honestly believe and this might be rude, that after she leaves Ashford for a bit, she's going to come right back because they're really aren't any other school that are good or safe around her due to the constant fighting." Lelouch sighed.

"Yeah, or she is going to stay there because she doesn't want to see us anymore. Either way, we won't be seeing her for a bit." Suzaku added.

Lelouch laid his head against Suzaku's chest. He could hear his heart beating, it was very comforting and relaxing.

"Yeah." Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku started drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Lulu... sweet dreams..."

Lelouch smiled and snuggled into Suzaku.

"Good night SuzaTeddy. Sweet dreams to you too~"


End file.
